Admirador secreto
by LoveKP
Summary: Hange tiene un admirador secreto ¿Quién será? Los invito a que ustedes reúnan las pistas y lo descubran antes del gran final
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no tengo la culpa  
De haberte visto tarde al pasar **

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les guste y así damos inicio a una nueva aventura. Este fic se situa despues del arco de insurrección y antes de la misión a Shaganshina.**

Hange estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con un montón de cosas en su cabeza. Apenas habían recuperado su libertad, pocas semanas antes el gobierno los había declarados enemigos y tuvieron que luchar por restituir el honor de la legión, ya sin mencionar el descubrimiento sobre los titanes en las murallas, la muerte d varios de sus amigos y mas descubrimientos sobre los poderes de Eren.

Ahora que la legión estaba libre de todo cargo y con Historia como reina todo parecía que iría bien. Aun así, ella tenía más preocupaciones y estas eran desarrollar el nuevo armamnto, un arma capas de matar a Reiner y Berthold para el éxito de la misión en Shiganshina, no solo eso, también tenía que investigar sobre el suero que Levi recupero y ayudar en los entrenamientos de Eren.

Hange sentía que su cabeza estaba por explotar, era demaciado trabajo en tan poco tiempo, disponía de solo un par de meses.

Su escritorio estaba rodeado de papeles, libros y partes destruidas de un equipo de maniobras.

Estaba tan metida en su investigación que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió hasta que una voz familiar la regaño.

-Cuatro ojos te he traído la cena -dijo Levi.

Hange levanto la vista y vio a su amigo en la puerta con una bandeja.

-No tengo hambre -contesto y volvió a centrarse en la lectura hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No te pregunte si tenías hambre -regaño.

-Pero, mi investigación -dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Come y después toma una ducha, llevas días sin bañarte y hueles mal -dicho esto tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

Hange sabía perfectamente que su compañero no se iría hasta que terminara de comer y se asegurara de que tomara un baño.

Ella inspecciono la comida y tomo la cuchara, solo que no pudo dar ni un solo bocado. En su lugar se quedó viendo el plato.

-Levi, es que -su tono de voz era apagada-. Yo no tengo apetito.

Él se limitó a observarla seriamente. Hange no le veía debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero podía sentir la mirada fija de su amigo.

-Es que tiene poco que perdí a Nifa, Abel y a Keiji -confeso-. He estado tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo de ir a dar el pésame a la familia de cada uno.

Levi recordó que cuando su escuadrón había muerto Hange tomo la decisión de ir a dar el pésame a sus familias arrastrándolo con ella, no estaba de humor y no era bueno con las palabras así que había pensado era mala idea, más sin en cambio todo resulto bien. El padre de Petra, los de Auruo y la prometida de Erd lloraron a cantaros, pero de alguna forma Hange los había hecho sentir mejor y quedaron convencidos de que su muerte no fue en vano.

También de alguna forma se sentía culpable por la muerte del escuadrón de Hange, después de todo él se había equivocado y como resultado mataron a los amigos de Hange, incluso tuvo que ver la muerte de Nifa de cerca.

-Yo podría acompañarte -dijo al ver la tristeza de Hange.

-Eso sería lindo -dijo más animada-. Gracias Levi. -Ella sonrió y dio una mordida al pan.

Levi era una persona de pocas palabras, pero de algun modo siempre lograba darle ánimos para continuar.

Ella ceno y se bañó, ahora se sentía refrescada y lista para continuar con su trabajo hasta que nuevamente ingresaron a su habitación ¿acaso nadie sabía tocar la puerta? Ahora el que estaba en el marco de la puerta era Moblit, su fiel asistente, mano derecha y amigo de toda la vida.

-Líder de escuadrón, me alegra ver que siga viva -dijo bromeando pues tenia varios días que no le veía ya que ella se había encerrado con sus investigaciones-. El comandante Erwin la está buscando -informo.

Hange tomo un bonche de hojas y camino a la puerta.

-Vamos Moblit, ayúdame con los libros de esa pila -pidió y el chico miro la pila a la que se refería Hange, eran como veinte libros y en su mayoría gruesos.

-Si líder -dijo resignado.

Hange le dedico una sonrisa, Moblit siempre estaría a su lado ayudándola y dándole su mano amiga, eso la hacía muy feliz.

Hange entro a la oficina de su comandante con la pila de hojas y Erwin la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Hange, toma asiento ¿te ayudo? -dijo cortésmente.

-No, yo lo tengo todo resuelto -contesto inmediatamente dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio-. He estado trabajando en un arma que pueda penetrar la coraza del titan acorazado -comenzó a explicar Hange-. Así la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a Reiner estaremos preparados -ella buscaba entre sus documentos el prototipo del arma, sabía que los había dejado en algún lugar, pero en vez de encontrar los documentos solo veía muchos sobre el suero y documentos rescatados gracias al pastor Nick.

-Aquí tiene los libros líder -dijo Moblit entrando al lugar y los dejo en el suelo ya que el escritorio de Erwin estaba repleto de los documentos.

-Aguarda un momento Erwin -dijo frustrada Hange por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Muchas gracias Moblit, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? -pidió Erwin y Moblit asintió, luego se retiró.

-Hange escucha -hablo Erwin, pero ella no lo miro, seguía ocupada en la búsqueda de ese vital documento.

-Se que lo puse en algún lugar -decía-. En un momento lo tendré Erwin, es un prototipo que…

Pero ella ya no siguió hablando ya que sintió el contacto de su mano con la de su comandante. Erwin le había tomado de la mano y le sonreía.

-Hange no te cite aquí para eso -dijo amablemente. Hange le miro sin entender-. Has perdido mucho estos días. Tu amigo el pastor Nick murió, ya sin mencionar lo de tu escuadrón y la muerte de dos de nuestros amigos, Mike y Nanaba. Pienso que deberías tomarte unos días libres -sugirió.

-No puedo Erwin, si lo hago entonces los sentimientos no me dejaran continuar con mi trabajo y les estaré fallando, ellos dieron su vida por la legión, no puedo defraudarlos.

-Se por lo que estas pasando, pero ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me pidió que descansara cuando perdí el brazo?

-Era diferente Erwin -alego.

Erwin meneo la cabeza y se inclino un poco con la intención de besarla.

-Eres imposible Hange -dijo dulcemente y redujo la distancia entre los dos.

Pero en ese preciso instante la puerta nuevamente se abrió e ingreso Levi. Él pudo ver que Erwin sujetaba la mano de Hange antes de que la soltara.

**_Nota de autora: Levi llego a interrumpir un momento EruHan jaja._**

-Levi -saludo Erwin.

-Tú me llamaste -contesto seriamente.

-Es verdad, bueno Hange por favor tomate un día de descanso y después continua con tu trabajo.

Hange asintió y tomo las hojas, ella salió del lugar dejando una que otra hoja en el suelo.

-Si la sigues presionando va a explotar -hablo Levi en cuanto ambos quedaron solos.

-Ella es la única que puede…

-Es demasiado -interrumpió-. Armas e inventos nuevos, investigar sobre las murallas en os documentos que dejo el pastor Nick, los experimentos con Eren, descubrir la composición del suero -enlisto-. Ella casi no duerme.

-Ninguno lo hacemos -contesto-. He estado planeando una estrategia para Shiganshina y la ruta más adecuada, tú has estado entrenando a tu nuevo escuadrón y Eren entre entrenamientos y pruebas se está quedando sin energía.

-Si nos sigues presionando todos moriremos antes de llegar a la muralla.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres? -pregunto Erwin. De todos los miembros de la legión él confiaba únicamente en dos personas y estas eran Hange y Levi, por lo que sus opiniones siempre eran bien recibidas.

-Que Moblit le ayude con la investigación de las murallas, Armin con los poderes de Eren, dejemos pendiente la investigación del suero y así ella podrá centrarse en el armamento -contesto Levi.

-Bien, has eso -dijo Erwin tras meditarlo unos segundos-. Y tu ayúdala en lo que puedas.

-Siempre lo hago -contesto Levi antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Hange regreso a su cuarto y vio que sobre la cama estaba un sobre blanco. A ella se le hizo extraño así que lo tomo e inspecciono, no tenía remitente y solo tenía escrito su nombre, decidió abrirlo y dentro solo estaba una hoja doblada en tres, ella comenzó a leer.

.

_Para la más bella líder de toda la legión de exploración._

_Hange Zoe, el solo escribir tu nombre hace que mi corazón lata a gran velocidad. No sabes quién soy, pero te conozco, amo la forma en la que tus ojos se iluminan al descubrir nuevas cosas y enfrentar la vida, para mi es aburrida, pero para ti cada día es una nueva oportunidad para explorar y entender el mundo. Amo tu inteligencia, bondad, valor y sobre todo esa hermosa sonrisa. _

_Debo decir que fue tu sonrisa la que me cautivo y que desde el primer día que te conocí descubrí que eras especial._

_Oh Hange si supieras que eres la dueña de mis pensamientos y que cada latido que da mi corazón es debido a ti. _

_Así que aquí me tienes, un tonto enamorado y sé que sentiré pánico al imaginar tu expresión cuando leas estas palabras._

_Con amor _

_tu admirador secreto. _

_._

Hange termino de leer la carta sorprendida por las palabras que contenía. Alguien la amaba en secreto o quizás era una broma de mal gusto.

**¿Quién será el admirador secreto? Pues lo averiguaran más adelante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De que el viento no nos puso en el mismo lugar**

Tras recibir esa carta Hange dedico parte de la mañana a inspeccionarla, no dejaba de leerla y pensar si reconocía la letra.

-¿Ya estas lista cuatro ojos? -dijo Levi, él estaba en la puerta recargado. No llevaba el uniforme de la legión, en su lugar vestía un traje negro.

Ella le miro sin entender a que se refería

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto pestañeando varias veces.

-La visita a las familias de tu escuadrón -aclaro.

-Es verdad -Hange recordó su plática de anoche-, pero tengo trabajo y...

-Erwin me ha dicho que te obligue a tomar un día libre -la interrumpió.

-De acuerdo -dijo resignada y guardo la carta en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Parece que has recibido malas noticias -dijo Levi al inspeccionar el rostro de su compañera y notar que guardaba una carta.

-No, no es nada -contesto nerviosa-. Nada de eso, la carta no es importante.

Levi sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero prefirió no seguirla interrogando.

.

A la salida se toparon con Moblit quien lucía sorprendido de ver en el exterior a su líder.

-¿Líder a donde se dirige? -pregunto.

-Ire con Levi a visitar a las familias de Nifa, Abel y Keiji -contesto Hange.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, tenía mucho que no la veía sin uniforme líder -dijo sonrojado Moblit.

Hange llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unos botines negros, era una vestimenta simple, pero para Moblit ella lucia radiante.

* * *

Los primeros que visitaron fueron a los padres de Nifa, su madre los recibió alegremente y les invito té.

-Mi Nifa siempre hablo maravillas de usted líder Hange -dijo la señora mientras tomaba asiento-. Ella estaba contenta cuando fue seleccionada para formar parte de su escuadrón -continúo hablando-. Cuando vino aquel chico rubio a decirme sobre su muerte, entendí la razón, ese chico es lindo y amable -ella soltó una risita.

-Si, Moblit es muy bueno, todos en el escuadrón éramos buenos amigos -contesto Hange y sonrió al pensar en Moblit-. Su hija era muy inteligente y bondadosa.

-Nifa era distraída y soñadora, la verdad me sorprendió la última vez que la vi, hablaba como toda una científica -sonrió la mujer-. Cuando ese chico Moblit vino, me dijo que la disculpara por no presentarse, que usted tenía demasiado trabajo y por las ojeras que lleva veo que lo decía muy en serio.

-Si, han sido días difíciles -contesto Hange-. Señora, créame cuando le digo que de verdad lamento su perdida, su muerte fue vengada y le aseguro que no fue en vano.

-Yo sabia que en cualquier momento la podía perder, pero eran sus sueños, podía pasar mi vida enojada con ella por unirse a la legión o podía apoyarla y pasar buenos ratos con ella, hice lo segundo y no me arrepiento de eso.

Hange tomo la mano de la señora y le sonrió, la señora correspondió su sonrisa y continuaron bebiendo del té mientras hablaban de buenos momentos en los que habían convivido con Nifa.

Tras unas horas ambos miembros de la legión decidieron que era tiempo de retirarse, después de todo tenían que visitar a otras dos familias.

-Cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar no dude en acudir a mí, la legión es como una segunda familia para todos nosotros -dijo Hange mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Muchas gracias -contesto-. Gracias a ti y a tu novio por venir de visita, vengan cuando quieran -dijo sonriente la señora.

-No, creo que se equivoca -dijo avergonzada-. Levi y yo solo somos amigos.

La madre de Nifa solo sonrió y Hange ya no quiso dar mas explicaciones.

Después de esa visita ambos caminaban sin hablar por las calles empedradas, Hange se sentía avergonzada y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su amigo quien lucía serio.

-Gracias por ser amable con la madre de Nifa -logro decir para romper la tensión.

-Tsk, amable es poca cosa, esa mujer no sabe preparar un té decente -se quejó Levi.

Hange sonrió y siguió caminando ahora alegremente.

Los padres de Abel también recibieron a Hange de manera amable, los de Keiji fue otra historia.

La madre abrió la puerta y Hange se presentó.

-Buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Hange Zoe, líder del escuadrón donde estaba su hijo Keiji -comenzó a decir amablemente.

La mujer estaba por contestar cuando un hombre con cara enojada se asomó.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? -pregunto de mala gana-. Ya le dije a ese rubio que vino que no me interesa recibir las cosas de él, para mi murió desde que se unió a ese circo, cuando fue declarado enemigo del gobierno termino de decepcionarme.

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Levi, pero Hange parecía tranquila.

-Venia a dar el pésame a su familia, Keiji hablaba mucho de su madre -dijo dulcemente y miro a la mujer quien sonrió disimuladamente debido al miedo que sentía posiblemente por el esposo-. Tengo entendido que no quiso recibir las pertenencias de su hijo, pero estas se siguen conservando si algún día desea recuperarlas -continuo hablando ahora sin despegar la mirada del señor.

-¡Ya dije que no me interesa! -le grito-. Ahora retírense antes de que saque la escopeta -amenazo.

-Enfrento titanes y cosas peores -dijo soltando una risita-. ¿De verdad cree que una escopeta me dará miedo?

-¡Suficiente! -grito furioso el hombre-. ¡Margot mi arma!

Al ver que la mujer no se movía el señor ingreso a la casa furioso.

-Por favor, será mejor que se retiren -dijo asustada la mujer mientras empujaba a los dos lejos de la puerta.

El señor volvió a salir ahora con escopeta en mano y apunto a Hange.

-Largo de mi propiedad -amenazo, pero Hange no retrocedió, de hecho, ni siquiera se veía nerviosa o asustada, ella permanecía en completa calma.

El hombre dio un disparo a sus pies como advertencia, Levi estaba por atacarlo cuando Hange lo detuvo y con una mirada le indico que no hiciera nada.

-Ese fue de advertencia -amenazo.

-Señor, piénselo ¿en verdad quiere dispararme y enfrentar cargos? -pregunto tranquila-. ¿Cree que a Keiji le hubiera gustado ver a su padre tras las rejas? -Hange dio unos pasos con dirección al señor hasta estar a unos centímetros-. Vamos, si quiere disparar hágalo.

-¿Por qué esta tan dispuesta a morir? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Porque se que no pudo hacer las pases con su hijo cuando estaba con vida y mi deber es entregarle esto -Hange saco de su bolsillo el escudo de la legión con el nombre de Keiji grabado, era tradición de ella visitar a las familias y entregárselo para que recordaran la valía de sus hijos.

El hombre bajo la escopeta y estiro la mano, esta le temblaba y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, estaban rojos.

-Mi Keiji -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Usted crio a un gran hombre -le dijo Hange y coloco su mano en el hombro del señor.

El señor tomo el escudo y unas lágrimas brotaron rodando por sus mejillas.

-Nunca lo apoye en sus decisiones, la verdad es que no lo entendía ni un poco, ahora se que debí esforzarme mas como padre, lo peor es que no fue un titan el que lo mato, fue un hombre.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, el asesino de su hijo está muerto -dijo Hange.

-Gracias -el señor se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió a Hange.

Hange se retiro con Levi siguiéndola unos pasos detrás.

-Eso que has hecho a sido estúpido, eres una mujer estúpida -dijo furioso Levi.

-Era un hombre que sufría por la muerte de su hijo, a veces haces estupideces por dolor, ahora el señor podrá continuar con su vida.

-Pero ¿que si hubiera disparado? habrías muerto por una idiotez.

-Muchos no apoyan a sus hijos, piensan que están locos al unirse a la legión, ya he lidiando con este tipo de personas antes, además la mano le temblaba, el hombre no iba a disparar.

-¿Tan segura estabas? -pregunto sin creerle.

-Es que la conducta de los hombres es predecible, no es su culpa por supuesto, pura biología -contesto burlonamente Hange.

.

Cuando terminaron sus visitas ambos regresaron al complejo, donde para su sorpresa Erwin los esperaba.

-Espero que el día libre te ayudara a despejarte -dijo Erwin dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si, muchas gracias Erwin -contesto Hange alegremente-. Me ha ayudado bastante.

-Me alegra ver de nuevo ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa.

Al decir esas palabras Hange recordó la carta del admirador secreto.

-¿Dirías que mi mirada se ilumina ante nuevos descubrimientos de la vida? -pregunto intrigada.

-Si, es una forma de describirlo -contesto Erwin y luego se retiró.

Ella se quedó meditando, Levi por su parte se limitó a ver como ella se le quedaba viendo a Erwin, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando Hange se dirigió a su cuarto se topó con Armin.

-Líder -saludo-. El capitán me ha pedido que le ayude en todo lo que pueda junto con Moblit -informo.

-Gracias Armin, pero lo tengo resuelto y…

-Lo siento líder, pero el capitán dijo que usted intentaría negarse pero que de no ayudarla me castigaría -dijo con miedo.

-De acuerdo, veré en lo que me puedes ayudar -hablo resignada.

A ella no le gustaba que le ayudaran o más bien dicho que hicieran el intento de ayudarla. Tenía orden en su desorden que solo ella lograba entender, además de que era muy desconfiada y todo el trabajo que no realizaba lo verificaba más de dos veces, eso le quitaba tiempo ya que siempre encontraba algún error en el trabajo realizado por la otra persona, pero tampoco quería que Armin se metiera en problemas por su culpa, así que decidió que le dejaría un trabajo sin importancia para que así le ayudara y ayudarlo a él.

-Habla con Moblit mañana, esta noche decidiré que tarea te asignare.

-Gracias líder, por cierto Moblit la estaba buscando -dijo Armin al recordar que había visto a Moblit merodear el cuarto de Hange.

-¿Me estaba buscando? -pregunto sorprendida, ella le había informado que saldría a ver a las familias de su escuadrón, así que le hacía raro que estuviera buscándola-. Exactamente ¿a qué hora me estaba buscando?

-Bueno yo vine a buscarla para ayudarla y vi a Moblit salir de su cuarto, fue cuando me dijo que la estaba buscando, pero que no estaba en la habitación, eso sucedió hace pocos minutos -contesto.

-Qué raro -medito Hange-. Bueno gracias Armin.

Ella se despidió del adolescente e ingreso a su cuarto, fue cuando lo vio, una segunda carta en la cama. Ella camino hacia el lugar y tomo el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_._

_Para la más bondadosa y hermosa líder de la legión _

_Había visto la bondad que tienes con tus compañeros de legión, pero hoy pude ver la bondad que otorgas a desconocidos. Te veías hermosa en ropas de civil, usualmente te veo en tu uniforme y cuando pienso que no puedes ser más hermosa y amble me sorprendes. Espero que perdones el atrevimiento de escribirte esta carta, mi intención no es incomodarte y mucho menos causarte molestias, solo quería encontrar un medo para poder decirte lo especial que eres._

_Con todo mi afecto_

_Tu admirador secreto._

_._

Hange termino de leer y nuevamente inspecciono la carta, la letra no le era familiar y por lo que podía entender, su admirador secreto la había visto ese día, ya fuera de lejos o directamente.

**¿Quién será? Recordemos lo que Erwin dijo, pero también la reacción de Moblit al verla de civil o quizás sea Levi que siempre anda callado… bueno yo los dejo meditando.**


	3. Chapter 3

**De que ya hubo alguien, que te hiciera soñar**

Hange ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema, a pesar de que se había prometido no darle importancia a las cartas de ese admirador secreto, ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Líder? -escucho que la llamaba Armin.

-Perdona Armin, ¿has dicho algo? -pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Si, le estaba diciendo que respecto a la misión lo mejor sería salir en una noche donde sea luna nueva, debido a los titanes que enfrentamos antes. Ellos se movían quizás gracias a la luz de la luna, no estamos seguros, pero así no nos arriesgaríamos -termino de decir.

-Si, bien pensado Armin -dijo Hange y luego volvió a su trabajo.

-Líder -volvió a llamar Armin y Hange esta vez le hizo caso-. He estado revisando las notas que me dio -dijo mostrando la libreta que tenía en las manos-. Aquí menciona dos teorías para sacar a Annie de su sueño -dijo y le mostro las paginas-. ¿Cree que algún día podamos…?

-Armin, sé que Annie era tu amiga, recuerda que estaba en el tejado escuchándolo todo.

Armin recordó la misión que había tenido lugar en la ciudad para capturar a Annie y también recordó la pregunta que ella le había hecho ¿era una buena persona? Armin ahora se arrepentía de su contestación.

-Se que ella era el enemigo, pero de alguna forma ella quería cambiar -dijo triste.

-Se que piensas que sí, pero si quería ser buena persona lamento decirte que era demasiado tarde -dijo y vio la mirada triste del chico-. Quizás sea mejor para ti que Annie nunca despierte, de hacerlo tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, probablemente tendría el destino de Reiner y Bert cuando los enfrentemos.

Armin estaba consciente de que cuando vieran nuevamente a Reiner y Berthold seria con el propósito de matarlos, ellos no sabían cómo detener a un titan cambiante y debido a eso tendrían que matar a quienes habían sido sus amigos. Hange tenía razón, quizás esa prisión de cristal era lo mejor para Annie.

-Tiene razón líder -dijo tristemente.

-Armin, sé que ella significa algo para ti, pero en la legion es mejor no tener esa clase de sentimientos -dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su subordinado.

-Líder ¿usted se ha enamorado? -pregunto-. No, perdone, eso no es de mi incumbencia -dijo avergonzado.

-Bueno, sí, me enamore una vez -contestó Hange-. Del comandante Keit Shadis, era un hombre serio, valiente y de buen corazón. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí por primera vez, mi corazón latía rápido y las manos me sudaban.

-¿El instructor de reclutas Shadis? -pregunto asombrado.

-Así es, el pobre hombre no soporto la perdida de tantos de los nuestros que termino por ceder su lugar a Erwin y dedicarse a entrenar a los reclutas ya que tenia un don para percibir cuando una persona tenia talento. Él fue el primero en confiar en mi intelecto, de hecho, fue quien me dio una oportunidad de ser líder de escuadrón. Para los demás era un bicho raro, para Shadis era la persona más inteligente que hubiera conocido, amaba cuando me daba palmaditas en la cabeza y me decía que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Como un perro? -pregunto Armin y luego se avergonzó de haber dicho su pensamiento en voz alta.

-No como un perro -ella soltó una gran carcajada-, lo que pasa es que Shadis no era muy bueno con la interaccion humana. También era estricto, inspiraba miedo y liderazgo -ella se sonrojo-. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era amable y se preocupaba por cada miembro dentro de la legión, cada vez que pedíamos a un compañero él iba a disculparse con la familia, decía que era su culpa -dijo y su expresión feliz cambio-. Shadis no dejaba de decirme que era especial y eso me hacía sentir pues especial.

-El instructor entonces fue un gran apoyo para usted -dedujo Armin.

-Si, se podría decir que sí, pero él nunca me amo, para él solo era una niñita, amaba a alguien más, una mesera llamada Carla -dijo triste.

Hange recordó el día en que su corazón se había roto, la legión regresaba de una expedición del exterior y vio como Shadis miraba a aquella mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, ella se había acercado para consolarlo por la perdida de sus subordinados.

-Debió ser difícil para usted cuando se fue.

-No, en realidad me ayudo -dijo Hange y Armin se mostró más interesado por esa respuesta-. Fue un cierre para mí, ahora Shadis no significa nada en mi vida y puedo concentrarme en lo que importa y eso es apoyar a la legión.

-¿Y después del instructor nunca pensó en alguien mas?

-Pues, eso ya es algo privado Armin -dijo sonriente-. Ya es tarde y no quiero que te desveles, mañana ayudaras a Eren con sus pruebas y Levi te matara si te quedas dormido.

-Si líder -Armin sonrió y se levantó.

-También diles a Sasha y Connie que duerman, estoy cansada de escucharlos toda la noche -dijo Hange.

Sasha compartía habitación con Mikasa y dormían a un lado de la habitación de Hange, usualmente las mujeres dormían en los barracones, pero al ser parte del escuadron de Levi tenían el beneficio de una recamara privada.

-No es lo que usted piensa líder -dijo sonrojado Armin-. Ellos no son pareja ni nada, solo hablan, son mejores amigos -quiso explicar.

-Lo sé, pero sus risas se escuchan y no me dejan concentrar -respondió Hange-. Y a todo esto ¿Dónde duerme Mikasa? -pregunto intrigada Hange.

-Pues usualmente duerme conmigo y con Eren -contesto avergonzado-. Pero como amigos-. se apresuro a contestar, lo que pasa es que Mikasa teme por la seguridad de Eren, ya lo han secuestrado bastante y prefiero que duerma en una cama y no en el pasillo vigilando.

-Mikasa debería dejar de ser tan protectora con Eren. Además, esta prohibido que los chicos estén en el piso de las mujeres pasando el toque de queda.

-¿Pero acaso no Moblit se amanece en su habitación? -dijo pensando en la infinidad de veces que Moblit se desvelaba con Hange en las investigaciones.

-Por fines científicos y no por otras razones -contesto Hange y esto hizo ponerse rojo a Armin.

-Yo… discúlpeme líder, no quise decir eso, claro que no, usted y Moblit son amigos y yo… -comenzó a decir nervioso-. Descanse líder -dijo avergonzado y salió rápidamente.

Camino rumbo a su habitación aun con Annie en sus pensamientos, no le importaba lo que le había dicho Hange, él no descansaría hasta que pudiera rescatar a Annie y llevarla a un lugar seguro, no permitiría que la mataran porque la amaba a pesar de todo.

Hange se levantó de su escritorio y se metió en la cama, y mientras se quedaba dormida Shadis apareció en sus pensamientos, ya no sentía amor por ese hombre, aun así, hablar de él le había resultado difícil, solo había platicado de su enamoramiento de Shadis con una única persona antes de que con Armin y este había sido Levi.

A la mañana siguiente Hange se levantó y lo primero que vio fue un sobre blanco en su escritorio. Ella sabía que se trataba de su admirador secreto y aunque no tenía ganas de leer la carta decidió hacerlo.

.

_Para la más bella líder._

_De haberte conocido antes me hubiera encantado ser el objeto de tu devoción, odio el saber que has amado a alguien que nunca supo apreciar a la bella mujer que tenía frente a él, tu rostro no se puede comparar así como tu inteligencia y tus bellos sentimientos, eres hermosa Hange, tanto por tu cubierta como en tu alma._

_Quiero decirte todo lo que siento cuando te veo, pero no lo consigo. Has plantado en mi un sentimiento que crece día con día desde que te conocí. Te amo Hange, eres mi dueña, pero me da miedo de que me rechaces._

_Con amor _

_tu admirador secreto._

**.**

**La verdad he de confesar que me encanta la historia de amor de Shadis por Carla Jaeger, se me hace muy estilo Snape y Lili de Harry Potter, él la amaba y perderla fue un gran dolor y el hecho de que Hange estuviera enamorada de Shadis es un gran bonus a esta historia, no cabe duda que Isayama sabe hacer excelente su trabajo y crea uniones entre sus personajes tan bien pensados que no deja de sorprenderme.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni tú tienes la culpa  
De que yo no sepa al tiempo regresar **

Hange paso parte de la tarde meditando, tras recibir aquella carta, ella ahora sabia que el admirador debía de ser alguien que llevara años en la legión debido a que solo ellos conocían el enamoramiento que Hange había tenido por Shadis, fuera de eso seguía sin tener pistas de su admirador secreto. Guardo la carta junto con las anteriores y se puso a trabajar por unas horas, pero entonces su mente dejo de lado el tema del admirador secreto y se concentro en la pregunta que le había hecho Armin la noche anterior, si bien nunca más se había enamorado, no podía negar que sentía algo por tres chicos en su vida, estos eran Erwin, Moblit y Levi.

Los tres eran sus grandes amigos, podía hablar de todo con ellos y cada uno era especial en su vida. Moblit era su asistente y mano derecha, Erwin era su comandante y sentía una gran admiración hacia él y Levi se había convertido en la persona mas cercana a ella, sentía que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa además de que siempre era honesto con ella.

Durante toda la tarde ella se la paso sumergida en sus pensamientos y debido a ello no presto demasiada atención a las pruebas de Eren. Durante la noche intento regresar a su trabajo, pero al verse imposibilitada debido a todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza decidió salir a despejarse.

El aire fresco le ayudo a eliminar las ideas absurdas que nublaban su juicio y ahora se sentía como una idiota, debía de recuperar ese día perdido, por lo que se encamino al cuarto de Eren para informarle que mañana realizarían unas cuantas prácticas.

-Eren -llamo Hange mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Levi al ver a Hange afuera del cuarto de Eren.

-Eren no abre -contesto ella.

-Mocoso, abre esta maldita puerta antes que la derribe de una patada -regaño Levi y al ver que no recibía respuestas se hizo para atrás dispuesto a derribar la puerta.

-No no no -escucharon decir a Eren quien abrió levemente la puerta.

-Mocoso no hiciste tus deberes de limpieza -regaño Levi.

-Claro, el jardín, lo hare enseguida -dijo asustado.

-Te saque de la cárcel, he cuidado tu trasero infinidad de veces y hoy me toco hacer tu trabajo.

-Y es grandioso por todo eso capitán, en verdad -dijo nervioso Eren-. Voy a sacar la basura, limpiare los baños y limpiare todo el complejo de arriba abajo.

-¿Esta noche? -pregunto Levi sin creérselo.

-Si, claro, ahora mismo -contesto y el sudor comenzó a cubrirle la cara.

-Lo harás mañana, ya es tarde y si andas por los pasillos tendré que castigarte.

-Duerme bien Eren, mañana tendremos entrenamiento -dijo Hange.

-Claro, claro -dijo y cerro apresuradamente la puerta.

-¿No te pareció que Eren lucia nervioso? -pregunto Hange.

-Estaba a punto de golpearlo, quizás era por eso -dijo Levi.

Ellos estaban por retirarse cuando escucharon mucho ruido dentro del cuarto de Eren.

-Ese mocoso -dijo Levi y giro la perilla, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave-. Ha cerrado la puerta -le informo a Hange.

-Eren ¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada? -pregunto golpeando la puerta-. Conoces las reglas, no está permitido las puertas cerradas con llave.

Ambos escucharon voces provenientes de adentro.

-Eren, Levi derribara la puerta si no abres en cinco segundos -amenazo Hange.

-Apártate Hange -dijo quitándola de enfrente y nuevamente estaba dispuesto a derribarla cuando Eren abrió.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto asustado Eren.

-¿Con quién hablas? -pregunto Levi -Escuchamos voces.

-No, ¿voces? ¿cuales? -dijo evitando abrir más la puerta.

-Apártate mocoso -dijo empujándolo e ingreso al cuarto.

-De seguro eran sus voces -dijo asustado-. No pueden irrumpir así en mi cuarto, deben tocar. Esto es ridículo.

-Ya Eren tranquilízate, estas muy a la defensiva -dijo Hange inspeccionando el cuarto-. ¿Acaso te estabas…? -pregunto como si fuera lo más natural poniendo más incómodo al chico.

-¡¿Que?! No, claro que no -grito Eren.

-Hange eso no se pregunta -dijo Levi.

-Es natural, eres joven con necesidades…

-Hange basta -regaño Levi.

-Si quieres podemos llamarlo la hora feliz de Eren, sé que no tuviste a tus padres para que te guiaran en estos cambios que estas sufriendo…

-No sabes lo que dices cuatro ojos, así que cállate.

Levi y Hange comenzaron a pelear mientras los demás chicos de la 104 estaban escondidos amontonados en el ropero.

-Que lata dan esos dos -dijo furioso Jean en voz baja.

-Auch Mikasa, me estas pisando el pie -se quejó Sasha.

-Oigan, ya es tarde, quiero dormir -dijo Eren.

-Bien Eren, te dejaremos dormir -dijo Hange y camino a la puerta, después logro ver un sobre blanco en el escritorio de Eren y una hoja doblada en tres-. ¿Quieres que envíe esa carta por ti Eren? -pregunto Hange.

-¿Que? ¡No! -grito y corrió para tomarla y esconderla detrás-. Es… es personal -dijo avergonzado.

-De acuerdo, descansa -dijo Hange sin entender nada.

-Por cierto, estas castigado mocoso -informo Levi mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Pero ¿Por qué? -pregunto Eren.

-Por cerrar la puerta con llave y sacarme de mis casillas -informo y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

Justo en ese instante los chicos salieron del closet.

-¿Entonces la salida secreta se cancela? -pregunto Sasha.

-Idiota, casi ven el plan -regaño Jean.

Eren suspiro y leyó la carta.

.

_Eren_

_Necesitamos distraernos y salir de fiesta, Jean está planeando una escapada, nos reuniremos después del toque de queda en la sala de reuniones. No faltes o iremos por ti y te llevaremos de todas formas._

_Saludos Connie._

_Por cierto, destruye la carta, no queremos que el capitán o la mayor Hange se enteren._

_._

**Nota de autora: pobre Eren salió regañado, castigado y pensaron mal de él cuándo él no quería salir de fiesta.**

-Levi ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo Eren? -pregunto Hange mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Es un adolescente Hange, seguro tenía una amiguita escondida en el ropero -dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Mikasa? -pregunto.

-Oye, no te pongas rara, que importa de quien se tratara.

-Bueno, es que ella está muy interesada en él -argumento.

-No te involucres en dramas adolescentes -se quejó Levi.

-Me alegra que ellos tengan sus dramas adolescente -dijo sonriendo-. Nosotros no disfrutamos de nuestra juventud -medito-. Ya sabes, escribir cartas de amor, vernos involucrados en triángulos amorosos y esconder chicas en el ropero -ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quién te dice que no pase por todo eso? -pregunto Levi.

-Bueno ciertamente yo no lo hice -contesto Hange-. Jamás me metí al cuarto de uno de mis compañeros y me vi en la necesidad de que me escondieran, tampoco nadie mostro interés en mi así que no tuve admiradores y la verdad es que nunca estuve tan loca como para enviarle una carta romántica a Shadis.

-Así que si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo de tu juventud seria perseguir chicos y todo eso -dijo Levi.

-No, si pudiera cambiar algo de mi juventud seria haberte conocido antes -dijo sujetando a Levi del brazo-. Nos hubiéramos divertido mucho -dijo contenta.

-¿Escondiéndote en el armario? -pregunto Levi intentando hacer una broma aunque su cara lucia amargada como de costumbre.

-No idiota, saliendo de fiesta -contesto entre risas.

-Si, hubiera sido bueno conocerte antes -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo que ir con Erwin, te veré mañana -informo y se alejo de Hange.

* * *

Erwin se encontraba trabajando cuando Levi ingreso a su oficina.

-¿No tocas? -pregunto sin despegar la mirada del documento que tenia en la mano.

-¿Para que querías verme?

Erwin sonrió, Levi siempre iba directo al punto.

**-**El día de hoy note a Hange distraída -dijo Erwin y dejo su documento para ver a Levi-. Solo una vez en mi vida la he visto así de distraída y era debido a Shadis, tu convives mas con ella así que debes saber el motivo de su distracción.

-¿Como voy a saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de esa loca? -pregunto de mala gana Levi.

-Si te pregunto esto es porque estamos en una parte crucial y necesito que Hange este concentrada -dijo Erwin y le lanzo una mirada desafiante a Levi.

-Si esta distraída no es debido a mi, así que ¿porque no le preguntas a ella? y deberías mandarte a lavar ese cerebro porque se esta acumulando de mierda. -Dicho esto Levi se retiro.

* * *

Al día siguiente continuaron con las pruebas.

-Líder -saludo Jean en cuanto la vio.

Ella iba a saludar, pero una explosión hizo que se callara. Era Eren quien se había transformado en titan.

-Ha mejorado -logro decir Hange sin despegar la mirada en Eren.

-Si -coincidió Jean-. El comandante me ha pedido que la ayude con Eren -informo Jean.

-No creo que sea lo mejor -dijo Hange-. Tus peleas con Eren…

-Es divertido pelearme con ese idiota -dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces si el problema no es Eren entonces es Mikasa -dedujo-. Jean, las relaciones en la legión son…

-No guardo ninguna esperanza en que Mikasa me haga caso, sé que ella ama a Eren, no soy idiota como Connie -dijo triste Jean.

-Jean -Hange coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico para darle apoyo-. Te entiendo, se lo que sientes, ya vendrá alguien más.

-¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado? -pregunto.

-Algo así.

-¿El comandante? -pregunto.

-¡No! ¿porque lo dices? -se apresuró a negar y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Él se preocupa mucho por usted, me dijo apoya Hange en lo que puedas, ella tiene mucho trabajo y me preocupa su salud. Primero pensé que le preocupaba más las investigaciones que estaba haciendo, luego entendí que no era así, él en verdad se preocupa por usted.

-Bueno claro, somos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años -dijo avergonzada Hange.

Ella nunca había pensado en Erwin de manera romántica, se preocupaba por él y ese compañerismo era reciproco, después de que Shadis se fuera, Erwin había confiado en Hange y le repetía lo inteligente que era, también cualquier teoría que tuviera sobre los titanes Erwin nunca dudaba de ella y eso le agradaba.

.

El entrenamiento de Eren termino y todos se fueron a tomar un descanso. Eren fue el único que se quedó pues deseaba hablar a solas con Hange.

-Líder Hange -llamo Eren-. Yo quería hablar de lo de anoche -dijo nervioso-. No quiero que piense mal de mí, vera, los chicos querían salir de fiesta, yo no quería y fueron a mi cuarto para convencerme -comenzó a explicar-. Cuando entraron ellos se ocultaron en el ropero.

-Pues gracias por decirme Eren -dijo Hange-. Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero la carta que tenías en el escritorio ¿era para Mikasa? -pregunto intrigada.

-De hecho, era de Connie -contesto avergonzado Eren-. ¡Pero no es lo que usted cree! -se apresuró a aclarar.

-Calma Eren -dijo sonriente Hange-. Están en edad de divertirse y disfrutar de la vida y últimamente hemos puesto un gran peso sobre tus hombros olvidando que tienes apenas quince años.

-¿Cree que lograre hacerlo? -Eren miro al suelo preocupado.

-Todos confiamos en ti Eren -contesto Hange

-Si, pero si no lo logro…

-Si no logras tengo un plan de contingencia, tú no te preocupes por eso -trato de levantarle el ánimo.

-Pero si fallo pondré en peligro a mis amigos.

-El peligro es inminente, nadie sabe lo que pasara en un futuro, podríamos salir y ser atropellados por una carreta o enfermarnos y morir. La vida es así Eren, lo que decides hacer con ella es lo que cuenta. -Eren la miro y ella siguió hablando-. Y en cuanto a tu miedo a fracasar te digo que no debes tenerlo, errar es humano, muchas veces he fracasado, lo de Annie, no lo vi venir y por mi culpa muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron.

Hange recordó como Annie había escapado de la trampa y por su error habían muerto los del escuadrón de Levi.

-Pero el capitán…

-Levi también ha cometido errores, subestimo a su enemigo y eso acabo con mi escuadrón -dijo Hange, aunque no de una forma furiosa o triste ella no culpaba a Levi-, todos sabemos que nuestras vidas están en peligro al unirnos a la legión, cometemos errores y si sobrevivimos aprendemos de ellos, camina sin mirar atrás Eren y no te preocupes, que nosotros cubrimos tu espalda y tú la nuestra.

Eren sonrió, de algún modo la plática con Hange le había levantado el ánimo.

-Gracias líder, ahora sé porque el capitán la aprecia tanto.

Hange se quedó sorprendida.

-Cuando conocí al escuadrón Levi, Petra me dijo que lo que decía el capitán Levi era la ley y luego en la cena usted apareció y aunque el capitán le dijo que arreglaría el jardín usted simplemente le ignoro e hizo lo que quiso, primero pensé que era una forma de retarse, falta de compañerismo y choque por el poder, luego me di cuenta que el capitán la aprecia y respeta sus decisiones, él confía más en usted que en él miso.

-Levi y yo nos respetamos, hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, muchas situaciones difíciles y eso nos ha enseñado que podemos confiar el uno en el otro, tienes razón Eren, aunque la verdad ese día lo hice para fastidiarlo, de vez en cuando es divertido hacerlo enfurecer -dijo soltando una carcajada.

* * *

Hange regreso a su cuarto y Moblit junto con Armin le ayudaron con el prototipo de la lanza trueno.

-Iré por té para todos, necesitamos un descanso -informo Moblit y salió del lugar.

Armin había podido observar la interacción de ese par y pudo ver que Moblit estaba enamorado de su líder, pero ¿acaso ella también?

-Líder usted el día de hoy luce diferente -dijo Armin y observo a Hange, ese día ella lucia alegre y no como en días anteriores que parecía cansada y enferma.

-Bueno ayer dormí más horas y el día de hoy tomé sol durante la práctica de Eren -dijo Hange animada-. Además, Levi me ha traído de comer.

-El capitán en realidad se preocupa mucho por usted -dijo sonriendo.

-Si, sin Levi ya hubiera muerto de hambre y claro sin Moblit ya hubiera muerto en algún experimento o entre tanto papeleo.

-Eso es verdad -dijo Moblit en cuanto entro y le entregó a cada uno una taza.

Armin le dio un sorbo y lo sintió demasiado dulce el té.

-Lo siento, me he equivocado, a la líder le gusta demasiado dulce -se disculpó y Hange intercambio taza con Armin.

-Tú sabes todo sobre mi Moblit -dijo Hange sonriente y volvió a su trabajo.

Armin se quedó mirando un rato, aquellos dos conocían todo el uno del otro y eso los hacia un equipo sorprendente.

Hange había pasado su día pensando en los tres hombres que hacían su vida especial, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, pronto partirían a una misión complicada, ella tenía por la vida de sus tres amigos y por primera vez deseo que todo fuera como tiempo atrás, estar en el pasado donde sabía que estaban a salvo, donde sabía que habían regresado de cada una de las expediciones.

**Jean es team EruHan, Armin MobuHan y Eren LeviHan jaja ¿y ustedes? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y no pueda las cosas acomodar **

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene únicamente EruHan, así que si no son fans de la pareja han quedado advertidos.**

Erwin estaba en su oficina terminando los detalles de la misión, era de noche y él odiaba las noches que pasaba en vela ya que eso daba paso a pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza, estaba tan cerca de llegar a su meta que por años había buscado y esta era descubrir la verdad sobre los titanes, demostrar que su padre tenía razón.

Erwin jamás había mirado atrás, si lo hacía encontraría una pila de cuerpos, personas que habían dado su vida por entregar sus corazones a la legión. Ahora que lo pensaba él debía de ser el mayor hipócrita en la historia, pedía que entregaran sus corazones, pero nunca lo había hecho él, al menos no a la legión, su corazón le pertenecía a una única persona y la imagen de Hange cubrió sus pensamientos. Hange era lista, fuerte y valiente, mientras más la conocía más se enamoraba de ella, no solo eso, tenían un mismo objetivo y era encontrar la verdad sobre los titanes. Incluso ella compartía ese miso deseo, el saber la verdad.

Ahora estaban a unos días de alcanzar su meta, solo debían llegar al sótano de esa casa y después podría pensar en una nueva meta, quizás animarse y pensar en un futuro al lado de Hange.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a su puerta. Se pregunto quién podría ser a esas altas horas de la noche.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entro Hange.

-¿Despierta tan tarde? La verdad no me sorprende -dijo sonriendo.

-Quería que fueras el primero en enterarte que el arma solicitada esta lista, la lanza trueno será probada mañana -informo a su comandante.

-Sabía que lo lograrías Hange -dicho esto él regreso a su plano que estaba en el escritorio.

Hange no salió de la oficina, en su lugar camino hacia Erwin y se colocó detrás de él, se asomó por encima de su hombro y esto puso un poco colorado a Erwin, él podía sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Hange sobre su espalda e incluso podía escuchar su respiración.

-Yo soy de la idea que en la avanzada no deberías poner a ese escuadrón -sugirió Hange señalando un punto en el plano.

Erwin medito un momento y luego asintió

-Tienes razón ellos no tienen la suficiente experiencia -dijo y borro el nombre colocado en el recuadro-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Bueno yo no hice el plan -dijo sonriente Hange-. Tu eres el responsable de todo esto, gracias a ti incontables vidas se han salvado -adulo.

Erwin estaba por decir algo, pero entonces sintió las manos de Hange sobre sus hombros.

-Deberías ir a descansar Erwin, todos mereceos un día libre, tienes demasiado estrés sobre tus hombros -sugirió y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también deberías descansar -logro decir.

Hange camino hacia la puerta, pero él no quería que se alejara de su lado así que la detuvo llamándola.

-Hange -llamo y ella se giró para verle-. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, bueno si no estás muy cansada -dijo avergonzado, solo que logro no demostrarlo.

-Claro.

Erwin se levantó de su silla y tomo el plano, lo coloco sobre la mesita que tenía frente al sillón y Hange se sentó a su lado.

-Decidí que el despliegue será de esta forma ya que no necesitamos cubrir mucho terreno -comenzó a explicar, luego sintió como su calor corporal aumentaba cuando la cabeza de Hange se recargo en su hombro.

-Yo pienso que está bien -dijo Hange un poco adormilada.

-Deberías irte a descansar -sugirió Erwin al darse cuenta de que ella estaba cansada y él era un egoísta por retenerla.

-No, estoy bien, tu continúa explicando -contesto soltando un gran bostezo.

-No has dormido bien desde hace días.

-En realidad meses -contesto medio adormilada- ¿Olvidas quien fue tu enfermera y se la paso en vela cuidándote cuando perdiste el brazo?

-¿No fue acaso Levi? -bromeo.

-Bueno Levi se la paso regañándote, pero yo fui la que te llevaba la comida y cuidaba tus sueños -alego.

Erwin pudo recordar cómo durante varios días ella había permanecido a su lado, pero en ese momento tenían otras prioridades así que la había enviado a investigar Ragako.

-Debí ser mala enfermera pues después me mandaste a Ragako -dijo Hange como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Tenías que investigar porque aparecieron esos titanes, solo tu podías hacer ese trabajo -dijo Erwin.

-Pero yo quería cuidar de ti -respondió Hange.

-Teníamos obligaciones -dijo triste-. Tenemos obligaciones -dicho esto Erwin tomo la mano de Hange.

-Después de Shiganshina tendremos más obligaciones -medito Hange-. Siempre tendremos obligaciones.

-Es la vida que escogimos -dijo y luego guardaron silencio unos segundos-. Ahora, el plan es el siguiente… -dijo regresando a su plática inicial y soltando la mano de Hange.

Erwin ahora estaba centrado en el plano, pero Hange solo le veía fijamente.

-¿Tu que opinas? -pregunto Erwin y Hange se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado.

-Opino que sin ti estaríamos perdidos -dijo Hange y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho ella agacho la cabeza con la intención de que los mechones largos de lo que había sido su flequillo cubrieran su rostro.

Erwin era quien ahora la miraba mientras ella fingía interés en el plano.

-¿Alguna vez te conté como fue la primera ves que te vi? -pregunto Erwin sin apartar la mirada de Hange.

-Estamos armando un plan de ataque Erwin, creo que no deberíamos de distraernos de... -ella no pudo continuar la frase ya que al ver rápidamente a Erwin noto que la miraba fijamente y sonreía. Hange soltó un suspiro y resignada hizo la pregunta-. Bien Erwin cuéntame ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que me viste? y mas te vale que sea interesante o te golpeare, no me importa que seas mi superior de igual forma te golpeare.

-Estabas sentada en las escaleras del complejo, yo había tenido un día difícil ya que Shadis se negaba a escuchar mis sugerencias, entonces te vi por esa ventana -él señalo la ventana que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellos-. Mientras todos los reclutas estaban bromeando y divirtiéndose, tu estabas leyendo un libro, el cual debo decir lucia demasiado gordo y pesado. Los chicos te animaban a que te unieras, pero tu no despegabas la vista de ese libro y después te volví a ver infinidad de veces y siempre estabas leyendo ese libro, en la comida, en las practicas, en tus ratos libres, siempre tenias ese libro, pensé que deseabas terminarlo antes de partir a la misión por si no regresabas o algo así, la verdad me intrigaba saber que temas contenía como para que te obsesionaras tanto con él.

-Así que tu fuiste el responsable de que mi líder de escuadrón me confiscara el libro -reprocho Hange con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Necesitaba saber cual tema era el que tanto te apasionaba -confeso-. Sin darme cuenta durante las reuniones pensaba en ese libro, en mis ratos libres, en la comida, antes de dormir... diría que me obsesione con el libro y la chica que leía ese libro, decidí que debía tenerla ¡digo tener! ese libro y cuando finalmente lo tuve en mis manos descubrí que era un libro de historia y tu habías apuntado varias preguntas en el margen y subrayado lo que te llamaba la atención, pase muchas noches en vela leyendo ese libro.

-Era un libro gordo -dijo Hange divertida por el relato.

-Nunca lo termine -confeso y se levanto, camino hacia el librero y quito unos libros dejando ver una caja fuerte, Erwin la abrió y dentro únicamente estaba el libro de Hange-. Leí hasta donde dejaste tus anotaciones, el resto eran solo mentiras y cuentos para los niños -Erwin regreso hasta donde estaba Hange y se hincó, luego le extendió el libro-. Es tuyo, pero me agradaría que si llegas a terminarlo y tienes algo que anotar lo compartas conmigo.

Hange sonrió y tomo el libro.

-Uf es mas pesado de lo que recuerdo -dijo dejándolo en su regazo y acaricio la cubierta del libro, luego noto que Erwin seguía hincado-. Sabes de donde yo vengo un hombre solo se hinca por dos razones, la primera es para proponer matrimonio y la segunda para suplicar por su vida y muchas veces es debido a ambas -bromeo-. Pero claro nunca me había tocado que en lugar de un anillo el hombre entregara un libro y mucho menos uno robado.

-No fue robado, fue préstamo -alego Erwin y se levanto para tomar asiento nuevamente al lado de Hange-. Después de leer el libro decidí que tenia que conocerte, así que poco a poco comenzamos a hablar y me di cuenta que eras una mujer sumamente inteligente, merecías ser líder de escuadrón.

-Siempre pensé que había sido Shadis quien me había propuesto para ser líder -dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno Shadis tomo la decisión final -se apresuro a decir Erwin y entonces recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro-. Auch ¿Por qué ha sido eso? -se quejo mientras se sobaba, a decir verdad si le había dolido, debía recordar que Hange además de lista era sumamente fuere, no al grado de Levi, pero si que daba buenos golpes.

-Te dije que si no era interesante tu historia te golpearía -dijo soltando una carcajada y Erwin sonrió-. Ahora de vuelta al trabajo.

Al cabo de unas horas tras modificar y volver a repasar el plan Hange se había quedado dormida. Erwin sonrió al escuchar los ronquidos de Hange, su primer impulso había sido el cargarla y trasladarla a su cuarto para que durmiera cómodamente, pero conociéndola su cama estaría llena de infinidad de libros y objetos, además con un solo brazo no la podría cargar y aunque pudiera no lo hubiera hecho, él quería estar junto a ella aunque fuera solo esa noche. Toco su mejilla y noto que estaba fría, así que con mucho cuidado para no levantarla logro alcanzar su chamarra que había dejado a un lado y la tapo, la rodeo con su brazo y cerro sus ojos quedándose ambos dormidos.

Por la mañana Hange despertó, tenía pocas horas que se había sucumbido al sueño, ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida junto a Erwin, se logró levantar sin perturbar el sueño de su comandante, lo tapo con la chamarra y decidió dejarlo para que descansara.

**Amo el EruHan y he disfrutado descubriendo que en múltiples ocasiones Erwin muestra interés por Hange o quizás solo sean mis imaginaciones jaja. Ahora, he visto que por internet circula una imagen donde Erwin sostiene la mano de Hange y quiero saber si es verdadera, sacada del manga o si es fanart. Que alguien me ayude porfa, estaré eternamente agradecida, mientras tanto seguiré inspeccionando el manga con lupa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni borrar el pasado, ni los besos que has dado**

**Atención, este cap es únicamente LeviHan quedan advertidos. Además quiero agradecer a Millyh y Averdia por aclararme esa gran incógnita respecto a la imagen ahora puedo morir tranquila o en realidad no, no pienso partir al cielo hasta no ver un beso entre Hange y Levi y ahora vamos a la historia.**

Levi vio salir a Hange de la oficina de Erwin, pero la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nada había pasado entre ellos dos, probablemente se habían quedado dormidos trabajando. Aun así, decidió tomarse una pequeña venganza personal. Así que camino a la puerta y la abrió de golpe despertando a un cansado Erwin.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte.

-Y es por eso que has abierto la puerta de golpe -dijo Erwin sonriendo y se levantó del sillón-. ¿Qué tal que hubiera estado con una mujer?

-Te conozco como para saber que no lo harías y aunque trajeras a una mujer a tu oficina a pasar el rato, ella probablemente te odiaría tanto que por la mañana saldría corriendo, de hecho, he visto como escapaba.

-jaja que gracioso -dijo serio Erwin-. ¿Molesto porque pase la noche con Hange trabajando? -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra trabajando.

-Tsk no digas tonterías -contesto desviando la mirada.

-Pero volviendo al trabajo, Hange logro terminar el arma que usaremos contra Reiner y Berthold -anuncio.

-Bien, ahora nos enfocaremos en los entrenamientos con Eren -dijo Levi.

-En realidad tu te dedicaras a entrenar con lo demás, quiero que sepan manejar el nuevo equipo a la perfección, Hange asegura que estas lanzas son mortales tanto para los titanes como para los humanos y además sigue el asunto del suero que puede transformar un humano en titan, quiero que este 100% centrada en ello -dijo y le lanzo una mirada severa a Levi-. Nada de distracciones.

-Tsk como digas -dijo y salió de la oficina.

Mientras caminaba por los corredores no pudo evitar pensar en Hange. Ella había sido la primera en ser amable con él y sus amigos Farlan e Isabel. Al morir ellos Levi se había quedado solo, pero Hange nunca se apartó de él aunque fuera grosero con ella, la verdad es que no la entendía y tampoco entendía como era que había llegado a considerarla una persona importante en su vida, la mujer era ruidosa, carente de limpieza y molesta, aun así los días que no la veía porque se encerraba en su cuarto a desarrollar un invento o investigación sufría por no tenerla a su lado, por ello cuando había tenido suficiente de no verla iba a buscarla con el pretexto de llevarle comida, le gustaba sentarse y verla trabajar. Hange era su droga y aunque podía pasar días sin verla llegaba un punto que su mente y cuerpo le exigían tenerla cerca. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes y le asustaba ya que no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de una vida sin ella, eso simplemente no sería vida.

-¡Levi! -llamo Hange sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Es demasiado temprano como para que estés de escandalosa -se quejo Levi.

-Quería decirte que esta tarde hare la demostración de la nueva arma -dijo tomándolo del brazo animada.

-Erwin ya me lo comento -contesto. Antes su primer instinto hubiera sido apartarla, pero ahora no le molestaba, el contacto con ella era una forma mas de obtener su dosis diaria de Hange, solo que ese día algo le molestaba en particular-. Pero antes de la demostración deberías de darte un baño -dijo molesto, quizás eran ideas suyas, pero le parecía que Hange guardaba el aroma de Erwin a pesar de que sabia que ellos no habían tenido ninguna interacción fuera de lo laboral.

-Quizás después -dijo Hange retándole importancia.

-Ahora o yo mismo te sumergiré en una tina -Levi le lanzo su mirada amenazante y Hange pudo notar que algo le molestaba a su amigo.

-Bien, por Rose, Maria y Shina -se quejo-. No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan maniaco de la limpieza.

* * *

Esa tarde fue la demostración de la nueva arma, la lanza trueno. Todos observaron maravillados y también preocupados, esa arma podía llegar a ser letal para el portador si no la usaba adecuadamente.

-Recuerden mantener un rango de distancia adecuado, no querrán estar cerca de la explosión o terminaran hechos picadillo y en caso de que su cuerpo quedara entero sus órganos internos no tendrían la misma suerte -termino de explicar Hange-. ¿Alguna duda? -pregunto y vio que Sasha levantaba la mano-. Dime Sasha.

-¿Podemos no utilizar la lanza trueno? -pregunto preocupada y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-Oh vamos, no es tan peligroso, solo deben recordar ciertas medidas de seguridad, las cuales Moblit les explicara -dijo y luego Moblit los guio hacia el otro extremo para que comenzaran a familiarizarse con la nueva arma.

En ese momento Hange comenzó a sentirse mareada y Levi evito que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto tratando de no lucir tan preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien, fue el azúcar o quizás la presión, quizás el sol o...

-O no has comido ni dormido adecuadamente -regaño Levi-. Ven, te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses.

* * *

Levi acompaño a Hange hasta su cuarto a pesar de que ella alegaba que se sentía bien, al ingresar ella tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, Levi noto que lucia preocupada.

-Ya, dime ¿que te pasa? -pregunto.

-¿Me han visto? -pregunto con la cabeza baja.

-Estaban mas reocupados mojando sus pantalones y escuchando a Berner -contesto Levi.

Él sabia que Hange odiaba demostrar vulnerabilidad.

-Me alegra -dijo aun con el animo por los suelos-. Gracias Levi, ahora debo trabajar, Erwin quiere respuestas sobre el suero y...

-Tu no vas a trabajar, vas a descansar y eso será todo -regaño y sentó de golpe.

-No puedo -dijo tratando de contener su enojo-. Si estoy durmiendo entonces no estoy trabajando y si no estoy trabajando entonces estoy decepcionándolos.

-¿Decepcionándolos? ¿a quienes? ¿a la legión? -pregunto y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Hange-. Escucha las estupideces que estas diciendo, la única persona que debería de importarte decepcionar es a ti misma, estas tan metida en toda esta ridícula investigación que no te das cuenta de que te estas matando poco a poco -continuo regañando-. Deberías estar mas consiente de tus limites.

-Los limites para mi no existen, son solo marcas que debo rebasar -contesto-. Para ti es fácil todo, no lo entenderías.

-Sabes, también soy humano y a pesar que me desagrade estoy consiente de que tengo mis limites -Levi miro sus manos-. Has dicho que todo me resulta mas fácil, pero eso no es verdad. Cuando nos enfrentamos al titan hembra no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar que me encontraba incapacitado, dime ¿de que me sirvió tanta fuerza? al final no pude salvar a nadie y perdimos demasiado.

-Si me hubieras permitido continuar con las investigaciones sabríamos los alcances de tu fisionomía y...

-¡Basta! -grito Levi obligando a Hange a callarse-. Si no te permití continuar fue porque te estaba pasando lo mismo que ahora, estabas tan metida en todo eso que al final olvidabas que yo era humano.

-¿Fue eso lo que sentiste? -pregunto Hange mientras inspeccionaba la expresión de Levi-. ¿Sentiste que no te veía como un humano?

-Para ti solo era un experimento mas y tenia miedo que si seguías investigando entonces resultaría que yo... que yo... -quería decir que no era humano, a decir verdad había veces que no se sentía como uno o al menos no uno normal, después de todo Erwin lo había reclutado debido a eso, al final Levi era para muchos la maquina perfecta para matar titanes o como les gustaba llamarle el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.

-Dame tu mano Levi -pidió Hange mientras se levantaba y tomaba algo de su escritorio-. Vamos solo confía en mi -pidió y Levi le extendió la mano, ella la tomo y él sintió una corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo, era la sensación que sentía cada vez que ella lo tocaba, después sintió un pinchazo en el dedo y vio como de este salía una gota de sangre-. Tu sangras como los demás y sientes como los demás, eso para mi te convierte en un humano, nunca pienses que te veo de otra forma.

Levi miro su dedo y medito las palabras de Hange.

-Espero que eso con lo que me picaste estuviera desinfectado -se quejo, cuando miro nuevamente a Hange ella ya estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando sus notas-. Oye ¿Qué acaso no entendiste lo que te dije? -regaño.

-Pero es crucial... -alego Hange y luego vio la mirada desaprobatoria de Levi.

-Un día mas, es todo, después ese suero se lo entregare a Erwin y luego tu desasnaras.

-Pero Erwin...

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga Erwin, si te sigue fastidiando lo golpeare.

-¿Tu golpearas a Erwin? -pregunto y por primera ves desde que habían iniciado su conversación ella sonrió, no se imaginaba a Levi contradiciendo a Erwin o atacándolo, todo lo que su comandante le ordenaba Levi lo acataba sin rechistar, así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo.

-Lo golpeare tan fuerte que le dolerá incluso ir al baño.

Hange accedió y supuso que Levi se iría y la dejaría sola, pero ese no fue el caso, en su lugar él se quedo sentado mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sabes, no necesito que me estés vigilando -dijo fastidiada.

-No te estoy vigilando, estoy para ayudarte.

-Pues no necesito tu ayuda, además tu no sabes nada de compuestos químicos o de biología -alego Hange.

-Aun así, puede salir mal tu investigación y si te conviertes en titan por accidente debido a tus imprudencias quiero tener la satisfacción de finalmente matarte torpe cuatro ojos.

-Para eso tengo a Moblit y Armin -contesto enojada ya que Levi no la dejaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Armin se pondría a chillar y Moblit también.

-Moblit ha demostrado su valor en el campo -rebatió.

-Tu aprecias mucho a ese rubio -dijo molesto.

-Pues sí, le aprecio mucho, es mi mejor amigo -dijo dejando la pluma de mala gana sobre los documentos y girándose para encarar a Levi.

-Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo.

-Oh ya veo, Levi esta celoso de que tenga más amigos -dijo burlonamente-. Vamos chiquitín no seas celoso, yo soy tu amiga, ven dame un abrazo -dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él.

-Ni recién bañada permitiría que hicieras eso.

-Ven Levi, un abrazo, los amigos se abrazan -dijo con sus brazos extendidos.

.

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos en el cuarto de Sasha y Mikasa tras su entrenamiento, convivían en armonía cuando escucharon los gritos procedentes del cuarto de a un lado.

-¡Aléjate de mí, estas loca! -escucharon gritar al capitán Levi.

-¿Se supone son nuestros superiores? -pregunto Connie.

Mikasa se limitó a asentir y Sasha escucho intrigada, luego hablo.

-Si no fuera porque los conozco yo pensaría que están, que ellos están…

-Coqueteando como niños de 10 años -completo la frase Jean.

-¿Ustedes creen que ellos tienen algo? -pregunto intrigado Armin.

.

Tras una larga persecución Hange finalmente se calmo y regreso a su trabajo o al menos eso intentaba, pero existía algo que no la dejaba concentrarse.

-Levi -llamo Hange y a pesar de que no obtuvo respuesta sabia que la escuchaba-. ¿fue fácil? es decir el aceptar que no podrías matar a Annie a pesar de que ella... bueno mato a...

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-No me es fácil aceptar que he fracasado y se que no podre ver a los ojos a Erwin, Zackly y Pixis y decirles que falle -admitió y reprimió las ganas de llorar.

-Cuando me enfrente contra el titan hembra la prioridad era salvar a Eren, la prioridad en estos momentos no es el suero, es tapar el muro, matar a esos bastardos y recuperar lo que nos quitaron.

-Pero Annie mato a Petra -soltó de repente Hange, no sabia ni porque lo había dicho.

-También mato a Auruo, Erd y Gunter.

-Vamos Levi, todos en la legión sabíamos, además escuche lo que su padre te dijo -ella guardo silencio y así permanecieron unos segundos.

-Es tarde, mañana vendrán los altos mandos, quizás sea buen momento para informar que no ha habido progreso con el suero -dijo Levi levantándose dispuesto a irse-. Por cierto, si tanta curiosidad tenias pudiste haberme preguntado y la respuesta es no, no tuve nada que ver con Petra, era una gran amiga, la próxima ves deberías utilizar ese cerebro y no dejarte guiar por chismes ridículos.

-Levi, perdón -dijo avergonzada-. No te enfades conmigo. Tienes razón, tu y yo siempre nos hemos contado todo- ella agacho su cabeza-. Tu fuiste el primero en enterarte de mi interés romántico por ya sabes quien y también sabes cual fue mi primer beso -ella finalmente lo miro y sonrió-. Estoy segura de que cuando tengas alguna relación o sentimiento con alguna chica de la legión o fuera de ella tu me lo contaras así como yo lo hice, pero quiero saber con lujo de detalle.

-Descansa, te veré mañana -dijo y salió de la habitación.

No deseaba que Hange notara su enojo, pero no era debido a otra cosa si no por la simple mención de Shadis y no era que Hange lo nombrara, pero sabia que había sido su primer y único amor y eso le daba rabia, el recordar como ese idiota no había apreciado nunca a Hange, que nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque claro ¿Quién era él para criticarlo respecto a eso? cada vez que veía a Hange se comportaba como un terrible idiota, ni siquiera se atrevía a darle nombre a ese sentimiento que había nacido por Hange. Si existía algo que pudiera hacer seria cambiar el pasado, pero dado que no podía no perdería el tiempo deseando tonterías.

.

**En el siguiente capitulo MobuHan ¿Por qué? pues porque se lo merece. En cuanto a la pequeña encuesta que hice pues me encantaron las respuestas, todos para Hange, arriba la poligamia wiiii. Levi, Moblit, Erwin y los que se acumulen jaja pero desafortunadamente en esta historia solo puede existir un vencedor. Aquí también menciono la teoría de un amigo, él me decía que así como Mikasa esta ligada a Eren, Levi podía tener la misma relación de dependencia con Erwin (ya saben porque los Ackerman son como un pokemon jjaja) y me puse a pensar ¿que pasaría si Erwin le exigiera que se aleje de Hange? ¿seria mas fuerte su sentimiento o su biología Ackerman?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si aún no estás segura**

Hange, Armin y Moblit llevaban horas acomodando los documentos. Finalmente el trabajo había concluido ya que había decidido hacer caso a lo que Levi le había dicho.

-Necesito que esta investigación la acomodes en...

-Si, yo me encargo líder -dijo Moblit guardando los documentos en una caja.

-Exacto justo ahí -dijo Hange y continuo con lo demás-. Armin ¿podrías regresar esa pila de libros a la biblioteca? -pidió Hange y señalo una pila enorme, Armin miro horrorizado, llevar todos esos libros y acomodarlos le tomaría una eternidad.

-Al menos no te toco cargar las cajas -dijo Moblit en confidencia con Armin.

Moblit miro trabajar a Hange, recordaba el día que la había conocido, todos pensaban que era rara y que posiblemente estaba loca, pero Moblit pensaba que Hange era única y especial, la mujer más inteligente que había conocido y también la más bondadosa. En algún momento de su vida se había enamorado de ella, pero jamás tendría el valor de decírselo de frente, temía que eso arruinara su amistad y que lo rechazara, así que se limitó a mirarla embelesado hasta que ella lo miro.

-¿Pasa algo Moblit? -pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No, solo me quede pensando, es todo -contesto avergonzado.

-¿Sobre el suero? -pregunto intrigada.

-Si, exacto, sobre eso -dijo soltando una risita por los nervios.

-Bueno pues adelante, dime lo que piensas -dijo intrigada.

-No, es algo que era ridículo y lo descarte inmediatamente -mintió rápidamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Iré a dejar estos documentos al archivo y de paso podría dejar unos libros -dijo Moblit tomando la caja y colocando algunos libros encima.

cuando Moblit salió del cuarto Armin miro a Hange indeciso, luego tomo aire y se animo.

-Líder -llamo y Hange se giro para velo-. Yo quería decirle algo -dijo nervioso-, después de nuestra ultima platica pues vera...

-Vamos Armin lo que tengas que decir dilo -animo Hange.

-Pues vera yo quería... quería pedirle un favor.

-Claro, si esta en mis posibilidades.

-Se que últimamente estuvo ocupada con todos los preparativos para partir a Shiganshina y se que después de eso también estará ocupada, pero yo quería pedirle que me prestara su investigación sobre Annie.

-Armin ¿tu la amabas mucho verdad? -pregunto Hange y vio como Armin tenia la mirada en el suelo.

-Se lo que hizo y se que no tendrá perdón, pero si yo pudiera... es que yo fui el culpable, yo revele la identidad del titan hembra, yo la traicione y ella quería cambiar, ella quería ser una buena persona -Armin comenzó a llorar.

-Oh Armin -Hange sintió pena por el chico así que lo abrazo para consolarlo-. Sabes ya termine con todos mis deberes y Eren cada día controla mas sus poderes, creo que puedo hacer un tiempo para volver a analizar el trozo de cristal recuperado.

Ella soltó a Armin y busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el trozo de cristal.

-¡Iniciaremos ahora mismo! -dijo animada.

* * *

Hange se quedó trabajando hasta tarde, ella analizaba la muestra a través de su microscopio y luego descubrió algo interesante, ella quería comentárselo a Moblit y Armin, al girarse vio que ambos se habían quedado dormidos, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo nocturno para aclarar sus ideas.

Moblit se despertó cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba y noto que su líder ya no estaba, la conocía tan bien que sabía que de seguro había salido a tomar aire fresco.

Tomo un libro sobre Petrología y geología con la intención de leerlo, pero no podía concentrarse, así que comenzó a dibujar para distraerse un rato, no fue hasta que completo el dibujo que noto que inconscientemente había dibujado a Hange. Contemplo el dibujo, lo que más amaba de ella era su sonrisa, no fue hasta que escucho pasos en el pasillo que regreso a la realidad y cerro el cuaderno asustado.

**Nota de autora: la petrología es el estudio de las rocas y sus propiedades químicas, cronológicas, etc... a mi me dio risa porque me suena a Petra jaja lo siento soy muy simplona aveces.**

-Hola Moblit veo que ya estas despierto -saludo en cuanto entro.

-Si estaba repasando un libro -dijo mostrándole el libro-. Me he despertado cuando escuche cerrarse la puerta.

Hange le sonrió, desvió la mirada a su escritorio y fue cuando lo noto, un sobre blanco con la letra que ya conocía. Hange lo tomo y luego miro a Moblit, ella estaba segura de que al salir no había visto ese sobre, por lo que se preguntó ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

-De echo me ha sorprendido que no tardara en regresar -agrego.

-¿Disculpa? -Hange le miro sin entender.

-No se ha tardado casi nada, usualmente toma caminatas más largas.

-No, yo me fui hace unas horas -contesto Hange.

-Quizás ha sido el ruido de otra habitación-dijo Moblit tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable.

-Si, quizás -dijo meditando Hange y miro el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Malas noticias? -pregunto Moblit señalando el sobre.

-No, no es nada, es de un amigo -contesto rápidamente, luego desvió su mirada hacia Armin-. Pobre Armin, deberíamos dejarlo descansar -sugirió Hange.

-Yo me quedare aquí a terminar la lectura, pero usted debería descansar líder -sugirió Moblit a pesar del sueño que tenía.

-¿Qué tan suave es tu cama Moblit? Pregunto Hange y su amigo se puso rojo.

-¿Disculpe? -pregunto avergonzado.

-Vamos, durmamos juntos esta noche para dejar descansar a Armin.

-Pero líder…

Moblit podía pasar toda la noche explicándole a Hange que no sería bien visto que ellos dos durmieran juntos en la misma cama, también podía decirle que se prestaría para malos entendidos, pero ella nunca escucharía, si bien era científica y tenía muy presente la diferencia entre sexo femenino y masculino, ella parecía no importarle, después de todo era la misma mujer que permitía que el capitán la arrastrara a los baños y bañara cuando pasaba días sin cuidar de su higiene personal. También era la misma mujer que algunas veces se cambiaba frente a él, incluso recordó cuando Nifa había ingresado al escuadrón, Nifa le había preguntado a Hange si era mujer ya que un chistoso había corrido el rumor de que ella era hombre, Hange sin mostrar pudor se desabotono la blusa frente a Nifa, Abel y keiji dejando al descubierto sus pechos para demostrarle a Nifa que era mujer, con el tiempo Abel, Keiji y él se habían acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su líder y cuando ocurría algo lo único que hacían era cubrirse los ojos y pensar en cosas como flores y conejos para evitar otros pensamientos.

* * *

Ahora ella lo había arrastrado hasta su cuarto mientras él se había quedado paralizado. Estaba por pasar la noche con su amada líder en la misma cama.

-Pido el lado izquierdo -dijo Hange.

Esto le hizo regresar a la realidad y cuando la miro Hange ya estaba en ropa interior.

-Líder -dijo poniéndose más rojo y sintió como su calor corporal aumentaba.

-Olvide la pijama en el cuarto, pero no importa -explico mientras destendía la cama y se acostaba sin mirarlo.

Moblit dio gracias a que no lo veía ya que a esas alturas estaba rojo como un tomate, trago saliva y apago la vela rápidamente ya que ahora tenia un pequeño problema en su pantalón y no quería que la líder lo notara. Se metió a la cama con la ropa puesta y su almohada la uso como muro divisorio, muro que Hange no tardo ni cinco minutos en derribar y abrazar a Moblit por la espalda.

-Tu cuarto es demasiado frio, mis pies se están congelando -dijo Hange.

-Le puedo prestar una blusa líder -dijo avergonzado Moblit-. Quizás también un pantalón -sugirió.

-No, así estoy bien -dijo aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Moblit.

Moblit seguía estático, temía incluso moverse, jamás había tenido tan cerca a Hange, deseaba tener el valor de intentar hacer algún movimiento, pero ¿y si lo rechazaba? esa pregunta siempre le atormentaba.

-¿Otra cobija?

-No ya se me esta quitando el frio -contesto y noto la actitud extraña de su amigo-. ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, todo bien -contesto rápido por los nervios.

-Descansa Moblit.

-Des… des… descanse líder -logro decir a pesar de la vergüenza y rogo poder dormir rápidamente.

Una gran tormenta se desato y Hange se despertó al escuchar el ruido de un trueno. Noto que a lo largo de la noche ella le había arrebatado a su amigo toda la cobija y ahora temblaba de frio, ella lo tapo, lo miro dormir por un instante y sonrió. Moblit siempre la cuidaba y trabajaba largas horas a su lado, merecía dormir tranquilo, cosa que no lograría si ella se quedaba. Se levanto de la cama, se vistió y camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando una voz masculina la llamo.

-¿Hange?

-No quería levantarte -dijo girándose para verlo.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto soltando un gran bostezo.

-Yo iba a ir... pues... a caminar un rato -contesto con una mentira, la verdad era que no quería decirle a donde iría pues podría mal interpretarlo o simplemente no lo entendería-. No quería molestarte, es que yo ronco y soy muy inquieta y...

-No me molestas en lo absoluto Hange -dijo Moblit medio adormilado.

Ella sonrió, era la segunda ves que la llamaba por su nombre y no se refería a ella como líder, antes de que subiera de rango Moblit siempre le llamaba por su nombre, eran grandes amigos y se divertían juntos, después de convertirse en líder de escuadrón pensó inmediatamente que quería a su mejor amigo a su lado, pero jamás imagino que su relación cambiaria, desde ese momento Moblit comenzó a llamarla líder en ves de Hange y poco a poco comenzó a poner una barrera. Ahora tenia dos opciones, ir a donde tenia pensado ir o regresar a la cama con su amigo y no estaba segura de cual elegir.

-Armin posiblemente ya regreso a su cuarto -dijo tras meditar-. Descansa -y acto seguido salió de la habitación, ella solo dio unos pasos y luego ingreso a la habitación que estaba a solo tres cuartos de la de Moblit. Cerro la puerta y se metió a la cama que ya estaba ocupada por alguien mas. Esa persona se despertó y se giro para abrazar a Hange, ella se recostó en su pecho y sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

Luego los pensamientos sobre Moblit regresaron, él seguía siendo una persona especial para ella, muchas veces se habían quedado dormidos juntos, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora había alguien más, Moblit siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón, pero ella prefería dormir en brazos de otra persona igual de especial.

**Jaja esa Hange es toda una loquita. En este capítulo he mencionado esa incógnita que me surgió cuando me enteré que Levi bañaba a Hange, dije wow que modernos, pues Hange es mujer y Levi hombre ¿acaso nadie de la legión pensara mal? Pero pues resulta que no, así que ya me imagino a Levi arrastrando a Hange por los pasillos y diciendo "que tal, llevo a Hange a tomar un baño" y los demás contestando "ah OK, está bien, diviértanse." **

**Por otra parte ustedes se enteraran con quien durmió Hange hasta el próximo capitulo aunque quizás ya lo saben.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Te invito a que hagas lo que yo **

**Saludos mis queridos lectores, aquí la respuesta a la incógnita del capitulo anterior y mas pistas sobre el admirador ¿Quién le atino?**

-Así que básicamente le he prometido a Armin ayudarlo con lo de Annie -Hange termino de narrar su historia a Levi mientras seguía acostada en la cama.

-Tsk, no debiste prometer algo así -regaño Levi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Porque? -preguntó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Porque no tenemos tiempo de estar lidiando con dramas adolescentes -respondió mientras se colocaba una camisa nueva.

-Tarde o temprano tenemos que averiguar mas sobre como despertarla.

-Lo que digas.

En ese momento Hange comenzó a reír y Levi le miro molesto ¿acaso se reía de él?

-Lo siento, es que he recordado lo que hace poco me dijiste -dijo sonriente y al ver que Levi no entendía a que se refería comenzó a explicar-. Has dicho que ni recién bañada me abrasarías, pero anoche me has abrazado.

-Estaba semi dormido -dijo evitando ver a Hange, en su lugar vio al exterior, seguía lloviendo a cantaros-. Si continua lloviendo será un problema el practicar las maniobras.

-Dia libre entonces -dijo recostándose de nuevo.

-¡Oye no te acomodes! -regaño-. Además hasta no cumplir la misión de Shiganshina no existen descansos.

Hange no lo escucho, en su lugar se tapo y se acurruco mas en la cama. Levi estaba por regañarla cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Que? -pregunto de mala gana en cuanto abrió solo un poco para poder asomarse a ver de quien se trataba.

-Nos reuniremos en 10 minutos, ahora iré a informarle a Hange -dijo Erwin.

-Eso no es necesario -dijo Levi y abrió la puerta de par en par permitiendo que Erwin viera que Hange se encontraba en la cama.

-Hola Erwin -saludo avergonzada Hange. Erwin entonces vio que Levi llevaba la camisa desabotonada y el cabello alborotado.

-Tienen 20 minutos -dijo y después se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Levi cerro la puerta y entonces recibió un golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota, Erwin ha pensado otra cosa -regaño Hange.

-Cálmate cuatro ojos, si actúas así entonces si pensara que ha pasado algo.

-Lo has hecho a propósito para hacerme enfadar.

Levi en realidad si lo había hecho a propósito, pero no para hacer enfadar a Hange, había sido una pequeña venganza personal contra Erwin, al final él y Hange no habían hecho nada mas que dormir, pero si Erwin pensaba otra cosa a él le daba lo mismo.

-Como sea, ya me vengare -dijo todavía un poco molesta-. Ahora tengo que ir a mi cuarto por unas notas y cambiarme, Erwin ha dicho que teníamos reunión en 10 minutos.

-En realidad nos dio 10 minutos extra -comento Levi.

-¿Para que necesitaríamos 10 minutos extra? -pregunto confundida Hange y luego vio la mirada de Levi-. ¿Que?

-Valla que eres torpe -dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Hange miraba los sobres que hasta la fecha había recibido, ella no sabía que pensar de todo eso, cualquier chica se sentiría acosada, solo podía pensar que un desconocido había entrando a altas horas de la madrugada a su habitación sin que nadie lo detectara estando Moblit y Armin presentes o mas bien dicho dormidos, pero ella no estaba asustada, de echo le intrigaba.

Ella abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

.

_Para mi amada Hange, ¿o prefieres que te siga llamando líder?_

_Se que resulta extraño para ti que te llame por tu nombre cuando tu desconoces el mío, pero como diría el gran poeta William Shakespeare, el nombre no nos hace lo que somos, una rosa no dejaría de ser hermosa si dejara de llamarse de esa forma. Aunque debo decir que compararte con una rosa sería una completa tontería, las rosas son presumidas, para mí son como las mujeres pomposas que visten sus vestidos exagerados y se adornan con un sinfín de joyería, no, tu mi amada Hange no eres una rosa, eres un girasol, porque tu iluminas mi existencia, así como los girasoles son asociados al sol. Eres vida, brillo y calor para una pobre alma en pena. El girasol es tan bello como una rosa, pero casi nadie lo sabe apreciar. Quiero creer que soy diferente del resto de los hombres, podría estar rodeado de miles de hermosas rosas de distintos colores, pero yo solo miraría mi bello girasol. _

_Escribirte cartas ya no me es suficiente, desearía poder intercambiar palabras contigo, por lo que he decidido tomar algunos riesgos, ¿te gustaría intercambiar cartas? si es así harás lo siguiente: deja un sobre blanco en tu escritorio, tu deberás prometer que no ingresaras a tu cuarto hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, entonces yo habré recogido tu carta y te hare llegar una mía. _

_Con amor_

_Tu admirador secreto._

.

Al terminar de leer ella sonrió, de algún modo ese hombre secreto le hacía sentirse apreciada como mujer. Pero ella no quería seguir sin saber de quien se trataba así que hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, escribiría una carta.

Tomo pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir.

.

_Para quien ha escrito las cartas_

_Podría preguntarte quién eres, pero estoy segura de que no me contestarias, así que carecería de sentido, aunque indirectamente ya lo he hecho._

_Como sabes soy científica, adoro los misterios y encontrar respuestas a una incógnita, ver lo que nadie puede ver y siempre me he enorgullecido de demostrar mi inteligencia y poder resolutivo. Estoy en una encrucijada que tú me has planteado, sé que te conozco, sé que he hablado contigo y quizás es por ello que no me revelas tu nombre o algún indicio, tienes miedo de que averigüe quién eres y me pregunto el motivo._

_Por lo que he podido entender de las cartas tu me conoces, quizás estas dentro de la legión, pero no apostaría todo a ello, lo más importante conoces mi pasado, pero no significa que si miro en este te encontrare, pudiste escucharlo de una boca ajena o de la mía propia, de ser así significa que eres más cercano a mí de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar, aun así, me gustaría poder conocerte._

_Saludos_

_Líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe._

.

Hange decidió dejar la carta en su escritorio tal como le había indicado su admirador secreto y después salió de su cuarto cerrando con llave y pego un letrero en la puerta que decía "no abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia" esto también pondría un reto mayor a quien fuera que dejaba las cartas, esa persona misteriosa ya había demostrado su osadía anteriormente, así que se divertiría buscando la forma de entrar.

* * *

Ya que no podría avanzar en su nueva investigación decidió ir a la oficina de Erwin a leer o ayudarle.

Al ingresar noto que él no estaba, así que se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer su libro de historia. Llevaba un rato leyendo y luego una idea le vino a la mente, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba Erwin, así que decidió buscar papel para escribirla y desarrollarla, después de todo Erwin le había pedido que compartiera sus anotaciones. Ella busco en los cajones del escritorio y al abrir el tercero vio unos sobres blancos.

-Qué raro -dijo inspeccionando los sobres, usualmente cuando se trataba de enviar cartas lo hacía con un sobre membretado con el escudo de las alas de libertad, estos eran completamente blancos. Era algo extraño pero irrelevante, después de todo ¿Quién no usa sobres blancos? Ella medito sobre eso y meneo su cabeza, Erwin en definitiva no era el admirador secreto y ella debía de dejar de ver cosas donde no existían. Cerro el cajón y salió del lugar.

Fue a buscar a Moblit para contarle sobre la teoría en la que estaba trabajando y al entrar a su cuarto sin tocar previamente logro ver como Moblit ocultaba algo en su libreta.

-¡Líder de escuadrón! -dijo sonrojado y alterado.

-Moblit, ¿todo bien? -pregunto Hange

-Si, solo me ha sorprendido -respondió.

-¿Que ocultaste? -pregunto y se acercó a su amigo, pudo ver la libreta y supuso algo había guardado.

-Nada, ¿qué le hace pensar que oculto algo? -dijo nervioso e intento esconder la libreta.

-Moblit te ordeno entregues esa libreta -dijo con voz de mando.

-¿La libreta? Pero no tiene nada importante -dijo escondiéndola a sus espaldas.

-Moblit, no lo repetiré nuevamente -ordeno y extendió la mano.

Moblit soltó un suspiro y la entrego bajando la mirada como si fuera un niño regañado.

Hange la sacudió y al ver que no salía ninguna hoja comenzó a hojearla, solo eran varios dibujos de plantas, animales y un dibujo de ella, esto le sorprendió.

-¿Un dibujo mío? -dijo inspeccionando la obra de arte.

-Era un regalo para usted líder, para su cumpleaños, pensé en un retrato o en algún dibujo de un titan, de un animal o unas plantas…

-Oh claro -dijo avergonzada y soltó una risita-. Lo siento tanto Moblit, he estado muy rara últimamente -dijo extendiéndole la libreta-. Nos vemos en la cena -dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Moblit abrió la libreta una vez que Hange se fue y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a dar unos trazos al dibujo de varias flores, unas rosas, margaritas y girasoles.

* * *

Ella regreso a su habitación, le había dado el tiempo requerido al admirador para ingeniárselas, entrar a la habitación y tomar el sobre, de no ser así estaría decepcionada, al abrir lo primero que noto fue que su ventana estaba abierta y que el sobre había desaparecido. Ella sonrió, su admirador se había ingeniado para trepar y abrir la ventana que estaba segura había dejado cerrada con seguro.

Ella se asomó e inspecciono la ventana y fachada, al parecer había marcas parecidas a las del equipo de maniobras. Ella ya lo tenía. Sonrió y salió del lugar.

Entro al almacén donde guardaban todos los equipos de maniobras e inspecciono todos y cada uno de ellos.

Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, restos de polvo de ladrillo en uno de los ganchos, pero ¿A quién le pertenecía ese equipo de maniobras? Ella leyó la etiqueta y se sorprendió, el nombre que se leía era el de Jean.

.

Era hora de la cena y todos estaban en el comedor.

-Jean -llamo Hange al chico y le indico que se acercara.

Él dejo su lugar en la mesa y camino hacia ella.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo líder? -pregunto.

-Jean ¿porque has usado tu equipo para trepar el muro del complejo? -pregunto Hange seria.

-¿Disculpe? -la miro sin entender.

-Si, he revisado los equipos de maniobras y he notado que el tuyo tiene residuos de ladrillo y alguien ha irrumpido en mi habitación -dijo seria, Hange casi nunca estaba seria y eso le dio miedo.

-Pero yo he estado todo el día con el comandante Erwin, de hecho, el equipo de maniobras lo ha usado esta tarde en las practicas Eren ya que el suyo presento un problema.

-¿Me llamaron? -interrumpió en la conversación Eren.

-Le explicaba a la líder que el día de hoy has usado mi equipo de maniobras porque el tuyo se ha descompuesto -explico Jean.

-Si, así es, lo he usado durante la practica -comento Eren.

-Y entonces ¿porque has entrado a mi habitación? -cuestiono Hange.

-Pero si todo el día he estado con Mikasa y Armin-dijo Eren-. Solo me he separado de él cuando ha ido a dejar los equipos de maniobras al almacén.

-¿Yo que? -pregunto Armin quien ahora también se había metido a la conversación

-Le explicaba a la líder que tú has dejado los equipos -informo Eren.

-Sí y no, me he topado con Floch, el nuevo recluta, él se ha ofrecido, creo que quiere quedar bien con nosotros -dijo Armin.

Hange soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, el equipo bien podía haber sido tomado después de ser dejado en el almacén o incluso podía haber sido Jean, quizás ese chico Floch, pero ella sintió nauseas de pensar que alguno de esos mocosos podría tener un enamoramiento sobre ella, luego sonrió, sabía que Jean estaba enamorado de Mikasa y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar por los pasillos ese nuevo recluta Floch tenía una novia en la policía militar, así que ninguno de ellos era el admirador.

-Fue el turno del capitán de verificar que todo estuviera bien en el almacén -dijo Mikasa a sus amigos.

Al parecer ellos seguían discutiendo sobre el tema del equipo de maniobras.

-¿Qué has dicho Mikasa? -pregunto Hange.

-Que el día de hoy el capitán le toco verificar el almacén, estuvo ahí toda la tarde -contesto.

-¿Levi? -pregunto sorprendida. Pero entonces descarto la idea, era ridículo pensar que Levi pudiera escribir algo bajo el seudónimo de admirador secreto.

Cuando ella regreso a su habitación encontró un sobre sobre la cama con un girasol. Ella tomo la flor y abrió la carta.

.

_Amada Hange._

_Sentí una grata sorpresa al ver una carta tuya dirigida a mí, es algo que atesorare por siempre, quisiera tener las palabras mas hermosas para dedicarte, pero lamentablemente no tengo esos dones. Hange tu eres la mujer de la cual los grandes poetas deberían escribir poemas, los escritores crear aventuras basados en ti, los cantantes componer grandes canciones románticas y los pintores usarte de musa para sus grandes obras. Como he dicho carezco de esos dones, es por ello que tomaré prestadas palabras de aquellos que han encontrado un gran amor y a partir de este momento cada vez que lea ese poema, cada vez que escuche esa canción y cada vez que lea una cita romántica yo pensare en ti. _

_Esta estrofa se llama cuando yo te vi y describe justamente lo que sentí al conocerte._

_Cuando yo te vi, __el mundo desapareció_

_ya nada fue lo mismo para mi._

_Cuando yo te vi, el mundo se detuvo ahí_

_el infinito es poco para describirte a ti_

_Estaré esperando tu carta, bastara con que la dejes en el lugar marcado en el mapa que adjunto._

_ Con todo mi amor_

_Tu admirador secreto._

_._

**¿Y ustedes que piensan? ¿Será algún personaje que conocemos o será alguien más? Próximo capítulo más pistas sobre este hombre misterioso.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Imagina que en ti está la decisión **

Hange lo había convertido en rutina el escribir una contestación a la carta que recibía, ella dejaba su carta en el bosque debajo de una piedra con las alas de libertad pintadas, bien podía esperar a que el admirador se acercara y así atraparlo, pero debía respetar los deseos de esta persona misteriosa, quizás era un chico tímido y por ello no se animaba a hablarle de frente, ella pensaba que le ayudaba de esta forma, quizás así la próxima ves que se enamorar no seria tan tímido, de todos modos ella no podía sentir nada por este admirador secreto, había veces que deseaba hacerlo o simplemente escribirle algo mas romántico, había comenzado a sentirse mal debido a que este hombre debía de pasar horas frente al papel tratando de escribir las palabras mas hermosas para su amada, mientras que ella solo contestaba como si se tratara de un sujeto cualquiera.

Justo en ese momento se encontraba leyendo una de sus cartas cuando ingresaron sin llamar a la puerta. Ella rápidamente escondió la hoja entre un montón de papeles.

-Levi ¿acaso nunca tocas la puerta? -regaño en cuanto vio a su amigo.

-Lo hice, no contestaste -dijo restándole importancia-. Apresurate o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento con Eren.

-Claro -dijo resignada y se levanto para ir a la practica.

Ella olvido por completo que había dejado oculta la hoja, al regresar a su recamara vio como la pila de documentos había desaparecido soltando un gran grito.

-Líder Hange ¿pasa algo? -pregunto Mikasa entrando para ver lo que sucedía.

-¡La pila de documentos no esta! -grito presa del pánico y salió corriendo en busca de Moblit-. ¡Moblit! -gritaba por los pasillos.

-Lo vi ingresar a la oficina de Erwin con un montón de documentos -dijo Jean.

Hange palideció y recordó que le había dicho a Moblit que llevara esa pila a Erwin, eran documentos que debía revisar y había cometido el terrible error de esconder la carta del admirador justo ahí.

* * *

Erwin estaba revisando la enorme pila de hojas cuando entro Hange azotando la puerta.

¡No! -grito y corrió hacia el escritorio de Erwin tropezando a mitad de camino y cayendo sobre los documento creando haci un desastre al momento en que las hojas volaron por toda la habitación.

-¡Líder! -grito Moblit preocupado por ella y se agacho para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Hange todo bien? -pregunto Erwin confundido, sabia que Hange era extraña, pero ahora no entendía la razón por la cual había actuado así.

-Estas mas loca de lo que pensé -regaño Levi quien también estaba presente.

-Donde, donde -decía mientras revisaba en el suelo hoja por hoja.

-¿Buscas algo Hange? -pregunto confundido Erwin.

-Cuatro ojos ¿estas loca o que?

-No, lo que pasa es que yo... -ella se giro para ver a Levi y sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, él tenia en la mono la carta, pero al parecer todavía no la leía, grito presa del pánico y sin pensar las consecuencias se lanzo sobre él tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Hange! -regaño furioso Erwin por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento Erwin -dijo avergonzada Hange, mas se avergonzó cuando noto que estaba sobre Levi y este le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ella le arrebato la hoja, pero Erwin se la arrebato a ella al instante.

-¿Que es esto? -dijo y fijo la mirada en la hoja, no tardo dos segundos en comprender de que se trataba y alzo la ceja sorprendido-. ¿Quieres explicar?

.

_Querida Hange_

_Leer tus cartas siempre me llena de alegría, estos días me has echo el hombre más feliz de lo que fui en toda mi vida. Los días más alegres para mí son los lunes, los días que te veo pasear por el rio, te veo tan feliz, tan calmada y los días que no te veo, te echo de menos. _

_Sé que no sabes quién soy, pero he de decirte que muchos piensan que mi vida es de lo mas placentera, debo decir que se equivocan, cargo un gran peso sobre los hombros y nadie tiene la más remota idea, sé que nadie mas que tu lo entendería y te preguntaras ¿Por qué te cuento todo esto si no me atrevo a decirte como me llamo? Pues la verdad es que escribirte es la única forma en la que me atrevo a decirte lo mucho que te amo, siento que de algún modo debo decírtelo, siempre he pensado que es mejor decirlo que callárselo, por eso a pesar de que no soy capaz de decírtelo al menos soy capaz de escribirlo. _

_Pero quizás debería tener el valor de poderte expresar mis sentimientos de frente, así que me he decidido armar de valor y es por ello que quiero invitarte a salir, así que, si estas interesada, aunque sea solo por saber mi identidad, te veré en el Montmartre el viernes a las siete, yo te identificare porque llevaras la máscara y el vestido que te hare llegar con esta carta._

_Con amor_

_Tu admirador secreto._

_._

Hange sabía que en ese lugar asistían infinidad de personas, vestían elegantemente y se divertían bailando y conversando con perfectos desconocidos debido a que era reglamentario que todos llevaran máscaras, pero lo mejor sucedía a las doce de la noche cuando todos los presentes se descubrían los rostros. Usualmente ella no frecuentaría esos lugares, pero quería resolver ese gran misterio.

Ella termino de leer la carta que había recibido, había tomado la decisión de contarles a sus amigos Moblit, Erwin y Levi.

-Junto con la carta me ha dejado una caja.

-¿Entonces vienes recibiendo estas cartas desde hace mucho? -pregunto Erwin.

-Si, al menos unas tres por semana sin falta -contesto Hange sin dejar de ver la carta.

-Pues eso es ser un acosador -dijo Levi.

-Bueno yo no diría acosador -defendió Moblit.

-Si ni siquiera tiene nombre o dirección -alego nuevamente Levi.

-No está amenazando con matarla o secuestrarla, solo le dice lo que siente -volvio a defender Moblit.

-Pues yo concuerdo con Levi, es un acosador -fue el turno de hablar de Erwin-. Sabe cuál es tu cuarto, también sabe cuando no estas para dejar las cartas y sus regalitos, nadie lo ha visto, sabe muchas cosas de ti… -comenzó a enlistar.

-Pero ella está encantada -dijo Moblit.

-Bueno yo no diría encantada, pero si me gustaría saber quién es, se nota que es una persona culta ya que me ha escrito sobre libros y en una ocasión sobre ciencias.

-Tsk seguro es feo -dijo de mala gana Levi.

-¿Y porque lo dices? -pregunto Hange.

-Porque si fuera guapo no tendría miedo de mostrar su rostro -contesto.

-No seas bobo Levi -regaño Hange.

-¿Qué me dices de la letra? -pregunto Erwin-. ¿Te suena de alguien que conozcas?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no, además yo pienso que escribe en cursiva para cambiar su caligrafía -contesto Hange.

-Pues a mí me parece romántico -dijo Moblit y todos los que estaban en la habitación le miraron-. Piénsalo, podría abordarte en cualquier momento e intentar ligar contigo, pero más sin embargo te escribe cosas románticas, no me agrada mucho la idea, pero me cae bien el admirador secreto.

-Si dices lo que sientes por escrito no cuenta -alego Levi y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Moblit.

-Moblit tiene un punto -intervino Erwin-. Siempre se debe decir lo que uno siente, es preferible a callártelo.

-Pues a mi sigue sin agradarme todo esto -dijo Levi-. Ya verán cuando ese acosador vea que no es correspondido y decida secuestrarla o le quiera arrancar la cabeza.

-No exageres Levi -dijo Erwin-. Hange tú has estado muy callada.

Los tres la miraron, ella seguía viendo la carta y luego miro a Moblit.

-¿Que? -pregunto extrañado Moblit.

-Escribió sobre mis paseos -medito-. Nadie mas que tu y Levi saben sobre eso.

Hange acostumbraba tomar esos paseos por el rio que cruzaba la ciudad, era su tiempo para meditar las cosas y en algunas ocasiones la acompañaban Moblit o Levi.

-Bueno igual y te ha seguido -dijo Moblit.

-Igual y tu admirador secreto está aquí en esta habitación -se burló Levi y miro a Moblit.

-Sí, seguro que es Levi, que se le da muy bien escribir cosas románticas y la poesía -se burló Erwin.

-Se muchas palabras que pueden rimar con la palabra imbécil -dijo furioso Levi.

-Si esto es una broma de alguno de los tres déjenme decirles que se han pasado -dijo Hange poniéndose de pie molesta y miro a los tres amigos. Aunque sabia que ellos no serian capases de jugar con algo así, quizás y era broma de alguno de los chicos de la 104.

-Yo no fui -dijo Moblit.

-Yo tampoco -se apresuró a decir Levi.

-A mí no me mires -hablo Erwin-. Pero en serio Hange ¿piensas ir? -pregunto preocupado Erwin.

-Piénsalo bien torpe cuatro ojos -regaño Levi-. ¿De que te sirve tanto cerebro si no lo usas? el sujeto podría aprovechar y secuestrarte.

Levi había vivido demasiado tiempo en la ciudad subterránea como para saber que existían sujetos que enamoraban jovencitas, las citaban en un lado y las secuestraban sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No lo sé -dijo pensativa- ya lo resolveré.

Después de eso Hange salió de la habitación y los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno ¿Quién de ustedes ha sido? -pregunto Erwin.

-Ya dije que yo no fui, pero si alguno de ustedes dos son los que están escribiendo eso a Hange… -amenazo Levi con la mirada.

-Yo no podría ni escribirle eso a la líder -dijo apenado Moblit.

-Bien, entonces confiemos en que ninguno de los tres es el admirador secreto ¿entonces quién? -dijo Erwin y los tres se quedaron pensando.

**Y aquí ya descartamos a los principales sospechosos ¿o acaso alguno mintió? Bueno eso ya lo averiguaran, como que Moblit defendía mucho al admirador secreto ¿no?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahora abre los ojos, aquí estás  
Y aquí estoy**

**Hola a todos ¿será que hoy descubriremos quien es el admirador secreto? pues no, para que les hago ilusiones, pero si les prometo una cita llena de enredos, confusiones y más.**

Hange se había puesto un vestido a pesar de que no era de su agrado. Este era amarillo con adornos dorados, llevaba el cabello suelto y la máscara que le habían dejado. A ella le hubiera gustado el poder contar con la ayuda de Nifa, Petra o Nanaba para arreglarse, a pesar de ello había echo su mejor esfuerzo. Ella tomaba en cuenta la advertencia de Levi, debía de irse con cuidado, pero no tenía miedo, después de todo era capaz de defenderse sola, si podía matar un titan un acosador obsesionado no sería gran problema, así que se guardó una daga en una funda escondida a la altura de su muslo y salió del lugar para ir a su cita misteriosa.

Lo que no sabía era que de cerca Levi la seguía por los tejados y que Erwin la esperaba ya en la fiesta, o que Moblit la llevaba siguiendo desde que había salido del complejo, tampoco sabía que otros ojos la habían visto llegara la fiesta y la vigilaban de cerca.

La gente reía, bailaba y platicaba. Hange se paseó por todos lados y luego sintió como la sujetaban de la mano. Ella se giró rápidamente y entonces vio a un hombre usando un traje negro, su cabellera era también negra y usaba un antifaz negro.

-¿Levi? -pregunto confundida Hange.

-No te ilusiones torpe gafas de mierda, no soy tu admirador secreto -le dijo furioso-. Ya te arriesgaste demasiado, he venido a llevarte a casa -dicho esto dio un tirón para que caminara y así sacarla de aquel lugar, pero Hange se quedó sin moverse.

-Olvídalo Levi, yo no pienso moverme hasta resolver este misterio -dijo furiosa-. Ahora si me disculpas -ella se soltó y le dio la espalda.

-Bien, pero recuerda que estaré por aquí por si llegas a necesitarme.

Ella podía haberle dicho que no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero si Levi estaba ahí era porque se preocupaba por ella, así que sonrió.

-Gracias Levi -ella se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Sabes que si estoy aquí es para resolver el enigma, este hombre no significa nada para mi.

-Tsk a mi no me tienes porque dar explicaciones -dijo desviando la mirada.

Hange camino lejos y mientras lo hacia Levi la miraba.

-Te ves muy linda cuatro ojos -dijo para sí mismo y la observo alejarse.

Ella se paseo por el lugar esperando encontrar a su admirador secreto mientras miraba a todos lados, había cientos de personas luciendo sus mejores ropas, bebían, bailaban o reían, la verdad era un lugar demasiado escandaloso para su gusto.

El chico que la había estado siguiendo desde que había llegado estaba por acercarse a Hange cuando un hombre rubio y alto le gano.

-Al parecer el destino nos ha unido aquí en esta noche bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas -le dijo una voz masculina. Hange se voltio y frente a ella estaba un hombre atractivo luciendo como todo un príncipe azul, ya que llevaba un traje azul y una mascara blanca.

-¿Tu eres? -dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta.

-Un admirador secreto, te he visto desde lejos -al ver que Hange no decía nada él volvió a hablar-. Creo que tu esperabas a un chico diferente.

-No yo… tu voz se me hace familiar -dijo meditando Hange.

No podía evitar pensar que la voz de esa persona la conocía de algún lado, resultaba obvio que aquel hombre intentaba hacer la voz mas grave para asi distorsionarla un poco y que ella no pudiera reconocerla, además la música y el ruido no ayudaban.

-Bueno es que ya nos conocíamos -el chico sonrió y Hange pensó en que esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes.

-Tu sonrisa -dijo Hange mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, tú me haces sonreír, cada vez que te veo paseando por el rio y cuando no lo hago te echo de menos -dijo repitiendo lo que había escrito en la carta.

Hange al escuchar esto sonrió ya que recordó lo que había escrito su admirador secreto.

-¿Que te parece si bailamos? -pregunto tomándola de la mano y Hange se puso nerviosa, ella no sabia bailar, aunque los bailes en realidad eran muy simples, eran coreografías predeterminadas y si no te sabias los pasos solo debías de seguir a la persona que tenias a un lado.

Caminaron a la pista de baile y tomaron sus respectivos lugares. En una fila se encontraban los hombres, en otra las mujeres. la música comenzó a sonar. primero una reverencia, luego ambas filas se aceraban y tomaban las manos de su compañera, luego se alejaban y giraban para intercambiar parejas para volver a hacer lo mismo. cuando ella se giro noto que ahora tenia a Levi frente a ella.

-Levi -dijo sorprendida.

-Ya te divertiste, arráncale la mascara, ve quien es y vámonos a casa -dijo furioso.

-No -contesto y se alejo de él siguiendo los pasos del baile, se giro nuevamente sonriente de no tener que ver nuevamente a Levi, pero para su sorpresa él seguía ahí, había empujado al hombre en turno para poder seguir bailando con Hange.

-Hange no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza -regaño y tomo sus manos.

-Deja de fastidiar -dijo furiosa y nuevamente se alejo, al girarse nuevamente estaba frente a ella Levi-. Se supone que se cambia de parejas -dijo, esta vez Levi no hablo, ella se alejo y cuando se giro savia que Levi seguiría ahí, lo cual así sucedió, ella solo sonrió, a veces podía ser muy sobreprotector, ella se acerco, tomo sus manos y miro directamente a los ojos grises de Levi, por alguna extraña razón el antifaz negro hacia resaltar su mirada volviéndola penetrante y misteriosa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando se giro nuevamente dio un salto por la sorpresa, así como Levi había aparecido ahora ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba otro hombre. pasaron unos turnos mas y ella miraba a todos lados en busca de su amigo, hasta que nuevamente estuvo frente a su admirador secreto.

-Llegar a ti nuevamente se me hizo una eternidad -dijo sonriente, ella examino el rostro de su admirador, pero la luz no ayudaba mucho, lo único que podía decir era que tenia unos ojos cafés claro que irradiaban amabilidad y su sonrisa era el complemento. por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía segura junto a esa persona misteriosa.

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron, luego volvió a sonar otra, esta ves los pasos eran mas complejos y se bailaba en circulo con un montón de piruetas y saltos. Ella intentaba seguir los pasos, pero era demasiado torpe, cuando giro miro arriba a los espectadores del segundo nivel que veían el baile, ahí estaba su seguidor misterioso, es decir Levi y no fue la única en notar la presencia de él, el admirador también lo vio y reconoció.

-El capitán Levi maldición -maldijo en voz baja e inaudible para Hange-. Veo que has traído niñera -le dijo a Hange fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Levi me ha seguido, no es mi culpa -contesto.

-Propongo un escape, ¿ves esa puerta? -señalo con su cabeza la puerta doble que tenían a unos centímetros-. A la de tres giro y salimos.

Ella accedió con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Su admirador la hizo girar y ambos salieron corriendo.

.

Levi estaba en el segundo piso y miraba hacia abajo recargado en barandal, se había posicionado justo en ese lugar para poder ver de lejos a Hange y cuidar de ella, no terminaba de agradarle que estuviera en ese lugar exponiéndose de esa manera por un sujeto que no conocía.

-Hola guapo -dijo una mujer que se le había acercado invadiendo su espacio vital-. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? -pregunto de forma coqueta.

Levi simplemente le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a esa la mujer, él odiaba a las de su clase, el tipo de mujeres que solo les importaba el físico. Ahora la maldecía ya que por su culpa se había distraído y Hange había desaparecido. Él camino hacia las escaleras apresurado.

-Ven, baila conmigo -dijo una chica con la que se topo en las escaleras, al parecer ella llevaba varias copas ya que se abalanzo sobre él.

-Aléjate -dijo apartando a la mujer molesta para continuar bajando las escaleras, pero solo pudo bajar dos escalones ya que unos hombres le taparon el camino.

.

-Así que admirador secreto -dijo Hange mientras paseaban por el jardín decorado con miles de luces-. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

-Tal vez -contesto.

-¿Y si lo adivino? -pregunto-. Juguemos a las 5 preguntas -propuso Hange.

-De acuerdo.

Ahora que ya no estaban rodeados por el ruido su admirador procuraba usar pocas palabras así como contacto visual.

-Muy bien, primera pregunta -dijo Hange emocionada-. ¿Eres miembro de la legión de exploración? -pregunto sin perder el tiempo.

-Si -contesto.

-Ya lo suponía, pero quería estar segura, ¿de que otra forma podrías entrar a mi habitación y pasar desapercibido? además así elimino a los nuevos reclutas porque tú conoces muchas cosas de mi pasado como lo de Shadis por ejemplo -dijo sonriente y al mirarlo noto que él la estaba contemplando fijamente así que se ruborizo un poco-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Tu sonrisa -contesto-. Es hermosa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

-Esos ojos -logro decir Hange-. Estoy segura de que los he visto en algún lado.

Al escuchar esto el chico misterioso desvió la mirada.

-Si, tú me veías, pero no me notabas -dijo y luego escucho como a lo lejos tocaban música lenta-. ¿Bailamos? -pregunto.

-No se bailar -contesto Hange.

-Yo te guio.

Su admirador tomo su mano y la otra la coloco en la espalda de ella, ella coloco su mano libre en el hombro de él y ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de los violines. Hange seguía los pasos de su acompañante, primero el pie izquierdo adelante y luego el derecho, en mas de una ocasión llego a pisarlo, pero él no se quejaba, ella al inicio estaba avergonzada por ser tan mala bailando, después comenzó a reír mientras aprendía poco a poco los pasos.

-Dices que no te veía, así que te conozco -dedujo-. ¿Eres líder de escuadrón?

-No.

-Tercera pregunta ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto sin entender.

-De todas las mujeres de la legión ¿Por qué yo? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? -pregunto el hombre enmascarado.

-La verdad no. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta -dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, el primer día que te vi me cautivaste, descubrí que eras especial -contesto.

Hange recordó la canción y la tarareo.

-No sabia que cantaras -dijo el admirador.

-Algo nuevo que descubres -después continuo tarareando-. El infinito es poco para describirte a ti...

-Déjame soñar despierto -comenzó a cantar el admirador secreto-. Déjame creer que si, que el amor existe, que el amor se siente así...

En ese instante la música dejo de sonar y ambos dejaron de bailar.

-Pensé que no cantabas -medito Hange y recordó que en una de sus cartas había dicho que no sabia cantar o dibujar.

-Bueno, yo... -dijo nervioso y eso le recordó a una persona que conocía.

-Creo que es tarde y debería irme -dijo Hange soltando la mano de su acompañante.

-Aguarda. Una pregunta más -dijo y arranco una rosa roja de un rosal que tenia a sus espaldas-. ¿Fue bueno vernos esta noche?

Hange tomo la rosa y medito sobre los girasoles, ella supo que no era su admirador secreto después de todo.

-Sí, fue bueno coincidir hoy -contesto con tristeza-. ¿Nos veremos nuevamente? -pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Eso me gustaría -dijo y se inclinó con la intención de robarle un beso a Hange.

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo ¿soy mala? Un poco ¿Quién es ese rubio misterioso? sabemos de sobra que Erwin no puede ser debido a que le falta un brazo y en cuanto a Levi ¿Estaba ahí para proteger a Hange por otra razón? pronto lo sabrán. Por otra parte los bailes en los que me base son del siglo XVII a excepción del vals que comparten Hange y amm el supuesto admirador secreto, aunque de seguro ustedes ya saben de quien se trata.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vivámoslo, no perdamos más el tiempo**

**Saludos mis amados lectores, estaré subiendo rápidamente los capítulos, ya que debido al trabajo no podre actualizar la historia y no quería dejarlos esperando, vean el lado bueno, se enteraran quien es el admirador secreto mucho antes de lo que tenia planeado.**

El chico misterioso se inclinó con el propósito de besar a Hange, pero ella lo golpeo con la rosa.

-¿Pero qué? -pregunto mientras escupía un pétalo de rosa que se le había metido a la boca.

-¡Moblit! -grito Hange.

-¿Como? No, digo no soy él -dijo sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que si -regaño-. Te conozco desde años ¿crees que no te voy a reconocer con una estúpida mascara? -le grito, pero no parecía furiosa- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estás aquí? -ella tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

-Puedo explicarlo líder -dijo Moblit quitándose la máscara.

-No, olvídalo, sé que estas aquí porque quieres protegerme de la misma forma en la que está aquí Levi -dijo furiosa Hange-. Me retiro, alguien me está esperando -ella se dio la vuelta y Moblit tomo a Hange de la mano para evitar que se marchara.

-No, líder espere, tengo algo que decirle -pidió Moblit aferrándose a la mano de ella.

-¡Moblit suéltame ahora mismo! -le grito e intento jalarse para poder soltarse.

-Por favor escuche -suplico y antes de que ella pudiera gritarle nuevamente de la nada alguien lo derribo y rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Dejalo! -grito Hange al ver que alguien golpeaba a Moblit.

-Tranquila Hange, si este hombre se ha intentado propasar contigo de algún modo yo lo mato -dijo Erwin mirándola y cuando estaba por darle otro golpe al supuesto admirador secreto vio que era Moblit-. ¿Moblit? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Hola comandante -saludo mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz.

-¿Moblit es el admirador secreto? -pregunto Erwin.

-¡No!, no lo es y ¿tú qué haces aquí? -pregunto ella furiosa-. No, deja, ya se, estas aquí por la misma razón que Levi está aquí y por la que Moblit está aquí.

-¿Levi está aquí? -pregunto asombrado Erwin.

Hange estaba por contestar cuando escucharon gritos en la fiesta.

-Algo malo está pasando -dijo Erwin y los tres corrieron al interior.

.

Minutos antes…

Levi había apartado a la chica ebria, tenía que seguir a Hange y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando un hombre con sus amigos a sus espaldas le bloquearon el camino.

-Oye ¿porque estás hablando con mi chica? -pregunto furioso.

-No me interesa tu chica imbécil, ahora apártate o te golpeare -amenazo, pero los chicos se rieron pues la estatura de Levi no les resultaba amenazante y debido a la mascara no sabían que se trataba del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer enano? -dijo burlonamente.

Levi enfureció y soltó el primer golpe, un puñetazo directo a la cara, los otros atacaron y también recibieron una paliza, cuando lanzo a uno de los sujetos por las escaleras, este cayó sobre otro desconocido y el desconocido lo golpeo al ser agredido. Sin quererlo Levi había provocado una gran pelea entre los presentes.

Para cuando Hange entro en compañía de Erwin y Moblit, la fiesta era un caos terrible, ella logro ver como Levi dejaba inconsciente de un golpe a un agresor más alto y como otro se acercaba a sus espaldas. Hange enfureció, tomo el brazo del atacante, se lo torció haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor y luego lo patio en el trasero cayendo sobre una mesa con copas y desplomándose al suelo.

-Buena patada cuatro ojos -felicito Levi.

-Tenía que desquitarme con alguien -dijo molesta y luego camino a la salida con los tres chicos siguiéndola.

.

-Hange -se animo a hablar Erwin mientras esperaban el carruaje.

-¡Cállate! no quiero escuchar a ninguno de los tres -les grito.

El carruaje llego y Hange subió seguida por sus tres acompañantes. Erwin subió primero sentándose a un lado de Hange, Levi subió después quedando frente a ella y Moblit subió al ultimo resignado.

El resto del camino se la pasaron sentados en el carruaje sin decir nada. Los tres veían a Hange quien evitaba contacto visual con ellos y lucia molesta.

-No puedo creer que se comportaran de esa forma -dijo furiosa y los tres bajaron la mirada-. Es que… no soy una niña ¿saben? Se cuidarme sola, de haber sabido que actuarían así no les hubiera contado nada.

-Hange, debes entender que este hombre podría ser peligroso…-comenzó a decir Erwin.

-¡Yo también puedo ser peligrosa! -dijo lanzándoles una mirada asesina que les congelo la sangre. Cuando Hange enfurecía daba miedo.

El carruaje se detuvo para su fortuna y Hange bajo rápidamente.

-La líder da miedo -dijo Moblit asustado.

-Pero se ve linda cuando esta furiosa -admitió Erwin quien no había apartado la vista de Hange.

.

Hange ingreso a su cuarto furiosa y azoto la puerta, entonces se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida al poco rato.

Una figura masculina ingreso a la habitación por la ventana pasada más la noche, miro a Hange, ella temblaba por el frio, así que la tapo, acaricio su mejilla y le quito los lentes dejándolos en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama. Luego la miro descansar una última vez y salió del lugar con la ayuda del equipo de maniobras.

El hombre misterioso no contaba con que alguien más vigilaba desde el techo y en cuanto lo vio salir este salió en su persecución. El hombre misterioso miro a sus espaldas, el perseguidor era Erwin Smith comandante de la legión de exploración, pero sonrió, no mostraba temor alguno, sabía que podía esquivarlo rápidamente, se dirigió al bosque y con una serie de maniobras lo dejo atrás.

Cuando pensó que lo había perdido este apareció a un costado suyo y por poco lo derriba.

-Tsk maldito -se quejó el hombre misterioso. Desenfundo sus cuchillas y corto varias ramas que caían y que Erwin eludía, el hombre cuando llego a la copa del árbol corto una última rama y esta logro golpear a Erwin haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Ni en tus mejores días comandante -dijo en voz baja y escapo del lugar a toda prisa.

-Maldición -maldijo Erwin mientras se quitaba la rama de encima-. Casi lo tenía -dijo furioso.

Hange al despertarse noto que estaba tapada y que sus lentes estaban a un lado, se los coloco y al levantarse de la cama logro ver que tenía una carta nueva de su admirador, abrió el sobre blanco y vio que solo era una nota muy pequeña.

.

_Divertida la fiesta. Por cierto, lucias hermosa en tu vestido amarillo. _

_Con amor tu admirador secreto._

* * *

Al día siguiente ella estaba tan furiosa con sus tres amigos que decidió ignorarlos todo el día.

-Líder por favor, déjeme explicare -suplicaba Moblit mientras la perseguía.

-¿Explicar que me engañaste? -contesto lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Al menos déjeme ayudarle con su investigación -dijo triste.

-Armin me va a ayudar.

* * *

Moblit no fue el único en sufrir el enfado de Hange, Levi cuando se topo con ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Erwin deseaba también hablar con Hange, así que la mando a llamar a su oficina.

-¿Que desea comandante? -pregunto furiosa en cuanto entro.

-Hange toma asiento -pidió Erwin pero Hange permaneció parada y mirándolo seriamente.

-Prefiero permanecer parada comandante -contesto seria.

-Mira Hange, si tome la decisión de seguirte fue debido a que..

-Con todo respeto comandante, pero si no vamos a tratar nada de la legión entonces me retiro -hablo interrumpiendo a Erwin y se giro dispuesta a irse.

-¡No te permito que te retires! -le grito y dio un gran golpe en el escritorio-. Siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Hange jamás había visto tan furioso a Erwin, pero ella no se dejaría amedrentar.

-Entonces tendrá que aplicarme una medida disciplinaria -dijo y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Erwin se dejo caer rendido sobre su silla, quizás con ese arranque de ira había agrandado el conflicto con Hange.

-Si sigues así solo la harás enfurecer mas -dijo Levi entrando.

-¿Has escuchado? -pregunto.

-Creo que todo el complejo escucho -contesto.

-Esta furiosa, no va a hablarme -soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Esta furiosa con los tres -coincidió Levi.

-¿Nos perdonara? -levanto la cabeza esperanzado.

-Esa torpe es testaruda y rencorosa -contesto Levi-. Con el tiempo lo hará.

-En cima todavía queda mucho por hacer, no puedo permitir que siga distraída con eso del admirador secreto -dijo fastidiado.

* * *

Levi regreso a su habitación y vio un sobre blanco sobre su escritorio, se pregunto quien podía haber dejado eso, lo tomo y abrió.

.

_Superestrella aléjate de Hange, ella no esta interesada en ti, deja de seguirla y buscarla, te vi en la fiesta y el alboroto que causaste ¿Hange esta molesta contigo? me alegro. _

_._

Termino de leer y enfureció, aquel admirador secreto había traspasado la línea.

Pero Levi no fue el único en recibí una carta. Moblit regreso a su habitación y también vio el miso sobre blanco.

.

_¿Te divertiste fingiendo ser yo? ella no te ama, siempre serás su amigo, así que regresa a tus dibujos, es lo mas cerca que la tendrás._

.

Moblit se quedo sorprendido por aquella carta y ahora se debatía entre contarle a Hange o no.

Erwin también se debatía sobre lo que debía de hacer mientras repasaba una y otra vez la carta.

.

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi dama de esa forma? vuelve a tratarla así y te arrepentirás. _

_._

* * *

Una gran tormenta se desato despertando a Hange, ahora se sentía demasiado sola, vio su calendario pegado en la pared, pronto partirían a Shiganshina, no valía la pena seguir furiosa con ellos, además ahora entendía porque lo habían echo, ellos tenían sentimientos por ella y había sido una idiota por no notarlo antes. Mas truenos cayeron, tomo su suéter y salió de su habitación, era momento de tomar una decisión.

**Con esto contesto la pregunta que tenían Moblit, Erwin o Levi NO son el admirador secreto y me dirán Kelly ¿entonces quien? bueno eso pronto lo sabrán.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Acéptalo, también sientes lo que siento**

**_Y bien es hora de repasar las pistas porque un buen investigador examina toda la evidencia._**

**_La primera carta que Hange recibe es después de hablar con Erwin así que él no pudo haberla dejado, no le hubiera dado tiempo._**

**_Ahora Moblit se levanta en el capítulo 7 cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, pero no fue precisamente Hange quien salía, ella había salido antes, desde ese momento quedo descartado Moblit ya que quien entro al cuarto fue el admirador secreto y claro también Armin quedo descartado. Además el admirador secreto confiesa que no sabe dibujar y todos sabemos que es una de las cualidades de nuestro amado Moblit._**

**_Ahora lo del equipo de maniobras y lo del almacén fue algo enredado, cualquiera pudo haber sido, pero Levi estaba a cargo, aun así, resultaría raro que nuestro loco amante de la limpieza dejara sucio el equipo (apuesto a que eso se les paso jaja) dejando como sospechoso a Jean y a Floch._**

**_Respecto al reciente encuentro del sospechoso al que siguió Erwin ¿Si Erwin fuera el admirador porque seguiría a este sospechoso? Lo más importante, este sospechoso ingreso al cuarto, pero nunca se narra que dejo una carta ¿o sí? Y ¿no se les hizo familiar el Tsk? ¿Quién sería más hábil que Erwin para poder escapar de él? así es, quien entro al cuarto fue Levi, pero como ya sabemos él no es el admirador secreto._**

**_Bueno ya analizamos la evidencia, ahora se los dejo a ustedes mis detectives para que resuelvan este caso antes de que el fic llegue a su fin, por ultimo, recuerden que a veces de quien menos sospechas es el verdadero responsable y yo les dejo algo más que pensar y es esto: recuerden que Erwin, Levi y Moblit no son los únicos hombres en la legión y que la mayoría ya sabían sobre Hange y Shadis, ahora si vamos a la historia._**

**_ADVERTENCIA el siguiente capitulo contiene un intento de lemon con la pareja LeviHan, sigo sin ser buena escribiendo :(_**

* * *

La tormenta se había desatado, Hange tomo una decisión y camino segura de ella, bajo las escaleras y entro al cuarto que conocía a la perfección. Levi se encontraba dormido, pero parecía tener una pesadilla, ella sabia el motivo, así que se quito el suéter y metió en la cama para después abrazarlo. El tacto de Hange hizo que se despertara.

-No deberías estar aquí -dijo Levi-. Erwin ya me ha regañado por romper las normas.

-Estaba la tormenta y sabia que tendrías pesadillas -dijo mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Levi estaba agitado.

-Tsk, no soy un mocoso que necesita dormir acompañado para alejar esos sueños -contesto.

Las noches de tormenta siempre traían el recuerdo de sus amigos muertos y eso Hange lo sabia ya que en mas de una ocasión le había tocado calmar a Levi.

-Mentiroso -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Esto significa que ya no estas furiosa? -pregunto acariciando el cabello de Hange.

-Te perdonare con una condición -dijo levantándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos-. ¿Dónde esta la mascara que utilizaste en el baile? -pregunto y Levi la miro intrigado, no podía entender para que la quería.

-¿Planeas irte nuevamente de fiesta? -pregunto.

-Vamos Levi, solo dime si la sigues teniendo si o no.

-Esta guardada en el cajón -señalo el buró que estaba a un lado y ella lo abrió, saco la mascara negra y se la coloco a Levi, entonces su corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas aquella noche en la fiesta, los ojos de Levi parecían resaltar dándoles un toque de misterio, peligro y seducción, ella entonces lo beso sin pensarlo.

El beso tomo desprevenido a Levi quien permaneció con los ojos abiertos unos instantes, hasta que decidió cerrarlos y entregarse a los labios de Hange. Ella se sentó sobre él y él se incorporo para poder rodear con sus brazos a Hange y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, Hange rodeo su cuello. El beso tierno comenzó a tomar intensidad, ahora Levi tenia su lengua dentro de la boca de Hange y solo cedió cuando necesito tomar un respiro. Hange tomo una bocanada de aire, ella también lo necesitaba, Levi beso a Hange en la clavícula y dejo de abrazarla, ahora sus manos estaban en sus hombros y bajaron los tirantes de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás presa del placer de sentir los labios de su compañero en esa parte de su piel. Levi bajo sus manos siguiendo la figura de Hange hasta llegar a sus caderas y metió las manos entre la blusa de tirantes y su piel para subirla poco a poco hasta quitársela.

Hange reclamo nuevamente los labios de Levi, ella jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en esa situación con él, ella no era de las que tuviera esas necesidades pasionales, había llegado a de tener amoríos que podía contar con los dedos de una mano, usualmente con desconocidos que al día siguiente olvidaría y que nunca volvería a ver y eso le dio miedo, ¿que pasaría después entre ella y Levi?

-Levi, espera -dijo apartándose.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto confundido.

-No puedo, lo siento.

Dicho esto salió apresurada de la cama, tomo su suéter y salió de la habitación mientras se lo colocaba, ella subió descalza hasta su cuarto y en cuanto entro cerro la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo. Rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro, entonces comenzó a llorar. Ella sabia que amaba a Levi, pero también sabia que tenia sentimientos por otra persona y hasta que no los resolviera no podía hacerle eso a su amigo.

-Hange -escucho que Levi la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Abre -pidió.

Levi trataba de hablar lo mas bajo posible pues sabia a quien tenia de vecinas Hange y no quería que se hiciera un gran chisme y Hange también pareció pensar lo mismo ya que abrió inmediatamente. Él ingreso y Hange cerro la puerta, ella inspecciono a su compañero, al parecer solo le había dado tiempo de ponerse pantalones y llevaba la blusa desabotonada.

-Levi, perdóname -dijo avergonzada.

-¿Porque has salido corriendo? -pregunto.

-Yo no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti, debes saber que existe alguien mas -confeso y Levi se acerco a paso lento temeroso de volver asustarla, cuando la tuvo cerca la rodeo con sus brazos y ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Shadis? -pregunto sintiendo un mal sabor de boca al pronunciar ese nombre, pero Hange negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Perdona, no puedo decírtelo -confeso mirándolo directamente a esos ojos grises que tanto le robaban el aliento a pesar de que ahora ya no traía la mascara puesta seguía teniendo esa mirada intensa.

-¿Pero sientes algo por mi? -pregunto y tomo el rostro de Hange, él se dio cuenta de que ella había llorado-. No me importa compartirte -soltó esa mentira y reclamo los labios de Hange.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama fundidos en el beso que compartían, Hange se deshizo de la camisa de Levi, dio gracias a que estaba desabotonada y pudo quitársela rápidamente, luego lo tiro a la cama.

-Te gusta rudo -dijo Levi y ella se coloco sobre él.

Ella le besaba con desesperación y Levi se deshizo del suéter que la cubría, ahora estaban donde se habían quedado con ella sentada sobre él y él rodeándola con sus brazos esta vez con mas fuerza para evitar que saliera corriendo nuevamente. Levi trazo una línea de besos desde la clavícula de Hange pasando por su hombro mientras bajaba el tirante del brasier debido a que le estorbaba. sus manos estaban en la espalda de ella y aprovecho para deshacerse de esa prenda desabrochándola dejando así expuestos los pechos de Hange. Embriagado por el deseo no perdió tiempo en reclamarlos lamiéndolos y chupando desenfrenadamente mientras percibía el sabor de la piel de Hange.

Ella sentía un gran placer y enredo sus dedo en la cabellera negra de él mientras contenía los gemidos hasta que uno se le escapo. Levi se detuvo para mirarla satisfecho por lo que había logrado, Hange deseaba también lograr que su acompañante gimiera, así que coloco sus manos en los hombros de él y lo obligo a recostarse, reclamo su cuello con sus labios y sus manos se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo mientras él mantenía sus manos en los muslos de Hange. Levi sentía como su deseo aumentaba con cada caricia que ella hacia mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Hasta que no pudo mas y soltó un gemido que había reprimido. Ella dejo su trabajo y se incorporo, le lanzo una mirada de satisfacción y luego sus manos se dirigieron hacia el pantalón desabotonándolo y bajando el cierre.

-Parece que he hecho un buen trabajo -dijo al notar que Levi tenia una erección.

Ella bajo los pantalones y el bóxer, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo se llevo el miembro a la boca y comenzó a chupar y succionar a un ritmo lento que después fue en aumento mientras escuchaba como los gemidos de Levi se intensificaban.

-Joder -logro decir mientras contenía las ganas de correrse.

Hange podía continuar, pero decidió no hacerlo, quería que esa noche durara mas, así que dejo el miembro de Levi y reclamo nuevamente sus labios.

-Te voy a regresar el favor -le susurro al oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con un rápido movimiento la tumbo colocándola debajo de él, sus manos se dirigieron a los pantalones de ella desabotonándolos y luego los deslizo lentamente mientras besaba sus piernas dejándola únicamente en pantaletas, las cuales no tardaron en serle arrebatadas, ella abrió las piernas para permitirle el paso a Levi quien inicio lamiendo la parte de su muslo interno hasta llegar a su sexo.

-Levi -gimió mientras sentía como lamian su clítoris-. No puedo mas.

Presa de la excitación se arqueo y sujeto la tela de las cobijas con fuerza, hasta que sintió como tenia un orgasmo. Levi dejo su trabajo satisfecho por ver lo húmeda que estaba Hange. Ambos tomaron un respiro.

-Hazlo -pidió Hange.

-¿Que quieres que haga? -pregunto mientras besaba el cuello y pasaba su mano por la cabellera castaña de Hange.

-Cógeme fuerte y duro -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Así que después de todo si te gusta rudo -dijo divertido.

-No tienes ni idea -le dijo tomando el rostro de Levi para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Levi entonces la penetro sintiendo ambos un gran placer y comenzó a dar envestidas cada vez mas fuertes, profundas y rápidas para cumplir la petición de Hange. Ella gemía y pedía por mas mientras arañaba presa de la excitación la espalda de Levi. Mientras tanto él jadeaba y se sentía mas excitado con cada gemido de Hange y sus movimientos de cadera que iban al compas de él.

Hange sentía que estaba por tener otro orgasmo, amaba sentir a Levi dentro de ella y como su miembro rozaba sus paredes. Levi sentía que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y sabia que debía de retirarse antes de vaciarse dentro de ella. Hange sintió como Levi iba a llegar al climax y ella también, por lo que lo abrazo con mas fuerza e hizo mas presión en su cuerpo para evitar que Levi se detuviera, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo soltando un gran gemido corriéndose Levi en su interior.

-Maldición Hange -dijo en cuanto logro recuperar el aliento.

Ella no contesto nada, solo sonreía satisfecha y cansada.

-De saber que te quedarías callada hubiera tenido sexo contigo antes -bromeo y luego saco su miembro ue había permanecido en el interior de Hange hasta el momento.

-Levi quédate conmigo -logro decir antes de cerrar sus ojos, ahora se encontraba agotada.

.

Al día siguiente Hange entro en el cuarto de Levi en busca de su blusa de tirantes que había dejado la noche anterior, ella sonrió al ver el desorden, Levi se había quedado dormida con ella y por la mañana había salido tan apurado debido a que se les había hecho tarde que al parecer no le dio tiempo ni de tender su cama. Ella busco la blusa por a habitación y la encontró en el suelo, se agacho para tomarla y cuando se levanto se dio un golpe con el cajón del buró abierto.

-Auch, maldición -dijo sobándose la cabeza y se maldijo por haber dejado el cajón abierto la noche anterior. Ella estaba por cerrarlo cuando vio que dentro estaba una carta con la caligrafía que ya conocía y comenzó a leer, ella enfureció, no podía creer que aquel admirador secreto se hubiera atrevido a eso.

Camino hacia su cuarto furiosa y al entrar vio una carta con el sobre blanco, ella lo tomo y rompió sin leer siquiera su contenido. Tomo una hoja blanca y escribió "aléjate de mi", la doblo y metió en el sobre con la carta rota se encamino a dejarla en el lugar en que anteriormente había dejado sus cartas.

**Plis nada de jitomatazos, por otra parte ¿quien es la segunda persona de la que esta enamorada Hange? ¿Quién es el admirador? bueno eso lo sabrán pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Escúchame, olvida el mundo, esto es de dos**

Hange examinaba detenidamente las cartas, ella quería descifrar el misterio que ocultaban, trato de recordar en qué momento especifico había encontrado las cartas y si estaba con alguien antes de eso, así podría eliminar sospechosos. Quizás había un código secreto en cada carta o una pista, pero en realidad no había nada que le indicara quien era esa persona, aun así, por sus cartas parecía un hombre interesante, aunque ella no sentía nada por este hombre ¿Cómo sentir amor por alguien a quien no conocía? Además, seguía furiosa por lo que le había escrito a Levi, ya sin mencionar que ella ya estaba enamorada de dos personas y debía resolver ese asunto cuanto antes.

Hange no era la única que le daba vueltas al asunto. Erwin, Levi y Moblit estaban reunidos en la oficina del primero con el propósito de tener una charla sobre Hange y ese admirador secreto.

-Debemos aceptar que cada uno de los presentes en esta habitación tiene sentimientos por Hange -dijo serio Erwin y al ver que Levi estaba por hablar continúo hablando para silenciarlo-. No importa cuánto intentemos negarlo, después de todo es nuestra amiga y compañera, una persona importante en nuestras vidas, es normal que desarrolláramos un sentimiento por ella y es por eso que los he citado, esto del admirador secreto debe acabar, si alguno de ustedes es el admirador…

-¿Como sabemos que no eres tú Erwin? -pregunto Levi.

-No lo soy -contesto serio.

-¿Como saber que dices la verdad? después de todo estabas en la fiesta ¿no? -pregunto Levi retándolo.

\- Tu estabas también en la fiesta y saliste de su habitación esa noche -contesto Erwin y Levi trato de lucir calmado ¿acaso los había descubierto?

-Tsk no se de lo que hablas.

-La misma noche después que regresamos, eras tu quien salió de su habitación con un equipo de maniobras -contesto Erwin.

-Quería disculparme, pero ir por los pasillos haría que los mocosos pensaran otras cosas -dijo Levi desviando la mirada furioso.

-Me he dado cuenta que se trataba de ti por tu habilidad -sonrió Erwin–. Debemos confiar en que ninguno de los presentes es el admirador, lo cual pone a Hange en mayor peligro.

-Es verdad, el admirador secreto ingreso cuando estábamos Armin y yo dormidos y la líder había salido, significa que la vigila constantemente -dijo y un escalofrío recorrido el cuerpo de Moblit.

Esto también hizo que Levi se preguntara si la vigilaba constantemente ¿se había enterado de lo de anoche?

-Y esta el tema de esta carta -continuo hablando Moblit dejando la carta del admirador sobre el escritorio de su comandante.

-También he recibido una -confeso Erwin y dejo su carta en el escritorio. Levi hizo lo mismo.

-Este hombre nos ha amenazado indirectamente -dijo Erwin tras inspeccionar las cartas.

-Me molesta que ese idiota se ande paseando por los pasillos, que entre y salga de la habitación de esa torpe cuatro ojos y nadie nunca lo ha visto -se quejó Levi.

-Es verdad -Erwin se rasco la barbilla-. Este hombre es muy astuto.

-O pasa desapercibido -sugirió Moblit.

-Busquemos al idiota más invisible de la legión, alguien en quien nadie se fijaría -propuso Levi.

-No será fácil, tenemos muchos reclutas nuevos -medito Moblit.

-Los tres vigilaremos el cuarto de Hange -determino Erwin-. Tarde o temprano atraparemos a este sujeto.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo e intercambiaron miradas sospechosas. Podían haber acordado vigilar el cuarto, pero no significaba que confiaran en sus compañeros, después de todo cada uno tenía sentimientos por Hange y era un potencial sospechoso.

Levi vigilaba desde el tejado, era el más hábil con el equipo de maniobras y podría seguirlo si escapaba por la ventana, además de que habían dispuesto varias trampas preparadas por Moblit.

Moblit vigilaría a Hange de cerca mientras observaba si alguien la seguía.

Y Erwin vigilaría el pasillo por el agujero de la chapa de la puerta desde la habitación de a un lado. Se suponía que esta era la de Sasha y Mikasa, pero les había mentido para que dejaran esa habitación por unos días alegando que estaba infestada de cucarachas por la comida que escondía Sasha. Como a Sasha le daban miedo, ella no dudo en salir corriendo y mudarse por lo mientras a un cuarto vacío con Mikasa.

* * *

Durante la tarde Moblit siguió a Hange pues no se vería sospechoso que la acompañara. Mientras escuchaba lo que Hange decía sobre sus teorías, él miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona oculta o que se le quedara viendo.

-Oye Moblit, se que exagere por lo de la fiesta -dijo Hange avergonzada.

-No se preocupe líder, quizás si nos excedimos un poco -dijo Moblit sin mirarla, en su lugar seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo Moblit? -pregunto Hange y miro a todos lados.

-No, nada, nada de nada -contesto nervioso.

Hange noto que su amigo estaba más distraído de lo normal y que parecía paranoico mirando a todos lados, incluso cuando caminaban por los pasillos se había comportado extraño. Quizás porque no terminaba de creerse que lo hubiera perdonado tan rápido.

-Hola líder Hange -saludaron un grupo de chicos con los que se toparon en el pasillo y Hange correspondió el saludo, Moblit se quedó mirándolos mientras analizaba el comportamiento de dos de los chicos del grupo que había saludado.

Uno se llamaba Floch y otro Marlow, eran nuevos, nadie los notaria y eso los hacia sospechosos, quien mas sospechoso se vio fue aquel pelirrojo que se le quedo viendo a Hange cuando se alejaba.

-Bueno, te veo al rato Moblit -dijo Hange intentándose deshacer de su amigo.

-Yo la acompaño -se apresuró a decir.

-Moblit yo tengo que ir sola, no es necesario que me acompañes -alego ella.

-Insisto, no es ningún problema, quizás pueda ayudarla o hacerle compañía o…

-¡Moblit voy al baño! -le grito Hange frustrada y luego se alejó furiosa.

-Líder, yo podría esperarla afuera -sugirió, pero Hange solo continuo su camino mientras daba pasos furiosa.

* * *

-Bueno en cuanto deje estos informes a la líder te ayudare con las cajas -dijo Armin a Sasha y camino hacia el cuarto de Hange.

Sasha se agacho para tomar la caja de cartón cuando se topó con un miembro de la legión.

-¿Te ayudo con la caja? -pregunto una voz masculina amablemente.

-Si, gracias -contesto.

El chico tomo dos cajas, Sasha una y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Cambian de habitación? -pregunto.

-El comandante me ha dicho que mi cuarto tiene una crisis de invasión de alimañas, ahora mismo está adentro encargándose del problema, así que hasta que no esté libre de ellas Mikasa y yo nos quedaremos en otra habitación -contesto Sasha.

El chico dejo la caja en el cuarto y luego se retiró. Ahora sabía que Erwin vigilaba el pasillo.

Mikasa ingreso a la habitación y vio las cajas tiradas, quedo sorprendida al ver que Sasha se había encargado de la mudanza.

-¿Sasha como has podido cargar todo esto en minutos?

-Me ha ayudado un chico nuevo -dijo contenta-, ha salido apenas.

Mikasa miro por el pasillo, pero no vio nada y tampoco se había topado con nadie.

-Oye Sasha ¿has dicho apenas? -pregunto confundida.

-Si -contesto Sasha.

-Yo no vi a nadie -dijo tranquila, pero Sasha se puso pálida.

-Pero, él me ayudo -dijo-. Armin también estaba en el pasillo.

Armin se asomó a la habitación y también vio el tiradero.

-Ah veo que ya no necesitan mi ayuda con la mudanza -dijo contento.

-Armin, tú estabas en el pasillo cuando el chico nuevo me ayudo con las cajas -dijo asustada Sasha.

-Pero tú estabas sola, no recuerdo ver a alguien más -medito Armin.

-Pero él se ofreció a ayudarme, debiste escucharlo -dijo Sasha.

-No, yo no he escuchado la voz del chico -repaso Armin los hechos en su cabeza.

Al escuchar esto Sasha soltó un gran grito que se escucho en todo el complejo e hizo que Levi acudiera de inmediato dejando su puesto.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -pregunto Levi ingresando al cuarto y vio como Sasha gritaba, algo la había asustado.

-Un fantasma… un fantasma -dijo entre llantos Sasha.

-Tsk no digas tonterías -se quejó Levi.

-Sasha dice que un desconocido la ayudo con su mudanza, pero nadie lo vio -aclaro Armin mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga.

Levi miro a su alrededor, ese supuesto fantasma debía de ser a quien buscaban, un chico que pasara desapercibido, ese acosador ya sabía que los tres cuidaban de Hange por el incidente en la fiesta y un escalofrió recorrido el cuerpo de Levi.

-¿Dónde viste a este sujeto? -pregunto Levi furioso.

-Afuera de mi cuarto -contesto asustada Sasha.

Levi salió enseguida y se topó con Erwin y Moblit.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Erwin.

-Sasha dice que un sujeto la ha ayudado a con las cajas, estaba afuera del cuarto de Hange. ¿Dónde está ella? -pregunto a Moblit.

-Ha ido al baño y la he perdido de vista -informo Moblit.

Levi volvió a emprender su rumbo a toda prisa y al ingresar al cuarto de Hange vio la ventana abierta, papeles tirados y todo echo un desorden como si hubiera habido una pelea.

Levi se asomó por la ventana asustado.

-Se.. se han… -dijo Moblit con un nudo en la garganta-. Se han llevado a la líder -dijo asustado.

-No lo sabemos -dijo Erwin y luego se agacho y tomo un frasco del suelo, Levi lo vio y arranco de la mano, lo olfateo y aparto.

-Formol -determino rápidamente y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más.

-¿Formol? -pregunto Erwin quien no estaba familiarizado con la sustancia.

-El formol se utiliza para los muertos, para conservar partes biológicas, y su olor es… -Moblit se quedó paralizado.

-En la ciudad subterránea lo usan para secuestrar gente -informo Levi-. Por su olor tan penetrante deja inconscientes a las personas.

En ese instante Erwin pudo ver una nueva expresión en la cara de su amigo, era de miedo.

-Se han llevado a la líder -dijo Moblit dejándose caer al suelo y soltando a llorar.

**Esto se tornó creepy, lo que inicio como una historia romántica dio un gran giro, se han llevado a Hange ¿quién? ¿Por qué? es hora de revelarles un secreto, como saben a veces me inspiro de películas que veo, esta historia surgió de la inspiración tras ver un capitulo de el club de media noche donde la historia se llamaba admirador secreto y cuando termino el programa dije ohh valla valla y mis neuronas comenzaron a funcionar, es por eso que ninguno de los tres chicos podía ser el admirador. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Vivámoslo, la vida es solo un momento**

Levi daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de encontrar una pista y también tratando de calmarse, no podía evitar pensar que era su culpa ¿y si el admirador se había llevado a Hange debido a que se había enterado lo que había pasado entre ellos dos? En algún lugar tenían secuestrada a Hange y cuando descubriera quien se la había llevado más le valía correr por su vida.

Erwin había salido a buscar pistas en el exterior lleno también de preocupación y Moblit se había tirado a llorar.

-Basta -regaño Levi.

-En este momento podría estar muerta la líder o podrían estar estar abusando de ella -dijo Moblit cubriéndose el rostro horrorizado.

Levi estaba por gritarle cuando Erwin ingreso. Levi esperaba que tuviera buenas noticias, pero le enseño su mano y en sus dedos traía sangre.

-He encontrado un charco de sangre a unos kilómetros del complejo -informo Erwin.

-Han matado a la líder -dijo entre sollozos Moblit.

-¡Cállate mierda! -grito Levi y lo tomo de la chamarra-. ¡No digas eso, no digas eso! -continúo gritándole.

-Levi cálmate -ordeno Erwin.

Levi se dejó caer en el suelo, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era agitada.

-Es su culpa -dijo poniéndose de pie y camino hacia Erwin amenazante-. ¡Y también es tu maldita culpa! -grito Levi furioso- si no hubieras dejado tu posición hubieras escuchado que Hange te necesitaba.

-Sí, deje mi puesto de vigilancia, pero también lo hizo Moblit y lo hiciste tú.

-No -él meneo rápidamente su cabeza-. Yo les dije que ese sujeto era raro, que las cartas no me daban buena espina, pero tú no le diste la importancia y tu -Levi se giró hacia Moblit-, pensaste que era muy lindo ¿no?

-Si ya has terminado, debo organizar una búsqueda, iré a ver a Nile, pedirle que me ayude poniendo a trabajar a la policía militar y también le pediré el favor a Pixis, las tres divisiones buscaran a Hange -aseguro Erwin quien trataba de permanecer tranquilo a pesar que moría de miedo.

-Bien, comenzare a buscar -dijo Levi.

-No, tu iras con Sasha, ella es buena rastreando presas y es quien vio al sujeto, pero antes quiero que Moblit haga un retrato hablado del sospechoso, haci podremos encontrarla -ordeno Erwin.

-¿Que pasa con los demás miembros de la legión? -pregunto Levi.

-Reúne a los lideres y que lleven a todos los demás al comedor, pasa lista de todos, apenas han pasado unos minutos desde la desaparición de Hange, quien fuera no estará en el comedor -ordeno Erwin.

* * *

Muchos de los reclutas estaban en los barracones platicando alegremente hasta que uno de los superiores entro.

-¡Arriba todos! -grito en cuanto entro-. Reunión de emergencia en el comedor -anuncio y todos se pusieron de pie al instante preguntándose lo que había pasado.

Todos caminaron hacia el lugar y Marlow vio a un viejo amigo, se trataba de Jean así que decidió averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

-Jean -llamo y el aludido saludo- ¿Qué esta pasando? -pregunto.

Él se debatía entre contestar o no, luego recordó que los había apoyado cuando eran enemigos del gobierno.

-La líder Hange ha sido secuestrada -confeso Jean en confidencia.

-¿Que?¿Como? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Nadie sabe nada, por lo que se sabe ella había estado recibiendo cartas con amenazas y también las recibieron el comandante, el capitán y Moblit.

Jean se alejo y Marlow quedo petrificado por la información.

-¿Has logrado averiguar algo? -pregunto Floch.

-Me ha dicho que secuestraron a la líder Hange un hombre que amenazo en múltiples ocasiones a los altos miembros de la legión -contesto-. Al parecer había estado recibiendo amenazas por medio de unas cartas.

**Nota: ah pero que chismosos jaja**

Al escuchar esto Floch palideció.

-¿Has dicho cartas? -pregunto asustado.

Y así el chisme del secuestro de Hange corrió por toda la habitación mesclado con la historia del fantasma que había visto Sasha, ahora circulaba la leyenda de que un fantasma mataba miembros de la legión por no entregar sus corazones a la causa.

* * *

-Veamos -dijo meditando Sasha-. Era alto -describió.

-¿Qué me dices de su nariz? -pregunto Moblit-. ¿Era pequeña, grande, ganchuda, puntiaguda? -sugirió.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo -dijo triste Sasha.

-¿Sus ojos? -pregunto Moblit y ella negó.

-Trato de recordar -dijo triste-, pero no me fije mucho en él.

-¿Porque? ¿tenía algo en el rostro que te inquietaba o hacia mirar a otro lado?

-No, de echo era muy atractivo, era de nuestra edad, no recuerdo verlo antes -dijo Sasha.

-Vamos Sasha, una amiga está en peligro y si no tenemos un dibujo del sospechoso nos será más difícil encontrarla -pidió amablemente Moblit.

* * *

Mientras tanto Levi pasaba lista de todos los miembros de la legión.

-Floch -llamo Levi.

-Presente -contesto y Levi lo tacho de la lista.

-Marlow.

-Presente.

Levi continúo haciéndolo hasta que llego al final de la lista, nadie faltaba y eso le hizo estremecerse, quien se había llevado a Hange no era miembro de la legión, esto significaba que un completo desconocido y ajeno a la división militar había estado recorriendo los pasillos y entrado a la habitación de Hange sin ser detectado por nadie.

Erwin se alistaba para salir a caballo al encuentro de Pixis y Nile para contarles lo sucedido.

-Erwin -llamo Levi-. Ninguno falta -informo.

-Entonces como lo sospechaba, el sospechoso no es miembro de la legión -concluyo Erwin-. Que todos revisen el perímetro -ordeno-. Y si Sasha ya termino el retrato con Moblit quiero que salgan inmediatamente a buscar a Hange, lancen una véngala verde si la encuentran.

Dicho esto, salió a todo galope.

* * *

-¿Ya han terminado? -pregunto serio Levi en cuanto ingreso al cuarto.

-Sasha no recuerda mucho del chico -informo Moblit.

-Lo siento capitán -se disculpó, ella lloraba y Mikasa permanecía a sus espaldas dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Puedes sernos de utilidad de otra forma Sasha -dijo Levi tratando de calmase, después de todo Sasha no tenía la culpa-. Eres buena rastreadora ¿cierto?

Ella asistió rápidamente y en eso volvió a soltar un grito en cuanto escucho un trueno.

-¡Los fantasmas! -grito asustada.

-Tsk no seas idiota, ha sido un trueno -dijo Levi asomándose por la ventana y maldijo su suerte, en ese momento una tormenta se había desatado.

-Con la tormenta será más difícil encontrar pistas -dijo Armin preocupado.

.

A pesar de la tormenta el nuevo escuadrón de Levi salió rumbo al bosque.

-¡Aquí! -grito Sasha que estaba trepada en una rama, Levi subió rápidamente con la ayuda de su equipo de maniobras.

-Una marca del equipo de maniobras, fue hecha recientemente -informo Sasha mientras tocaba la corteza del árbol-, pero no veo más rastros, si los había la tormenta los ha borrado -se lamentó.

Levi miro a su alrededor.

-Hange ¿Dónde estas? -dijo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

-Capitán, creo que deberíamos regresar y ver si los demás escuadrones han tenido suerte encontrando pistas -sugirió Armin.

.

Todos regresaron y caminaron empapados hacia la puerta principal. Todos a excepción de Levi quien seguía con la mirada fija hacia el bosque.

-Capitán -hablo Armin colocándose a un costado de Levi-. La vamos a encontrar -le dijo para calmarlo.

Levi soltó un suspiro de resignación, agacho la cabeza y se giro. Los demás miembros de su escuadrón habían aguardado en la puerta cuando una figura encapuchada apareció en el patio detrás de Armin y Levi. La primera en verla fue Sasha quien soltó un gran grito y señalo a la persona misteriosa.

-¡El fantasma! -grito y se desmayó en brazos de Jean.

-Sasha pesas demasiado -se quejó Jean.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la persona misteriosa.

**Si, soy mala, nuevamente los dejare con el misterio, pero no se preocupen pronto sabrán que paso con Hange.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Atrévete, pocas veces pasa esto**

Sasha se recuperaba de un gran susto mientras comía su sopa caliente y un gran pedazo de pan.

-Valla, si comes así no dejaras nada para los demás -dijo una voz masculina, Sasha levanto la vista y palideció.

-¡El fantasma! -grito asustada.

-No digas idioteces -se quejó Jean quien lucía aburrido-. Es solo Floch.

-AH ya te recuerdo, estabas con nosotros cuando éramos reclutas -dijo contenta.

-Si y te ayude con las cajas ¿no recuerdas? -pregunto sonriente.

-Si, lo ven les dije que alguien me había ayudado.

-Como vamos a creerte si últimamente andas muy imaginativa -se quejo Jean.

-Mira que decir que el capitán y la mayor Hange tenían un romance -se quejo Connie.

-¡Yo se lo que vi! -grito-. El capitán Levi entro a la habitación de la líder Hange en la noche y salió hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Pudieron quedarse a trabajar, Moblit también lo hace -dijo Armin.

-¿Y que pasa con eso del admirador secreto y las cartas? -pregunto Jean-. ¿Creen que entonces el de las cartas fue el capitán?

-Eso solo fue un chisme que alguien invento -dijo Eren y Armin junto con Mikasa parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Si, no creo que eso de las cartas y el admirador pasara -dijo Mikasa.

-Oigan yo se lo que escuche -se quejo Jean-. Moblit menciono las cartas y el admirador al comandante.

-Y me dicen a mi imaginativa -se burlo Sasha.

Floch al escuchar esto salió deprisa.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto confundido Eren.

* * *

Minutos antes Erwin cabalgaba bajo la tormenta cuando escucho un ruido, este pertenecía a la bengala de sonido de la legión, al voltear en dirección al cuartel vio a lo lejos la véngala verde a pesar de la lluvia y dio media vuelta para regresar de inmediato, sentía un gran alivio de que encontraran a Hange, pero deseaba ver con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien. Así que al llegar bajo de su caballo apresurado. Armin lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Comandante -saludo Armin- hemos encontrado a la líder.

-¿Esta en la enfermería? -pregunto mientras caminaba deprisa.

-No, la han llevado a la habitación del capitán -se apresuró a decir-. El capitán me ha pedido que lo esperara para darle esta información.

.

-¡Torpe cuatro ojos inconsciente! -regañaba Levi mientras secaba el cabello de Hange.

-Líder, nos ha dado un gran susto -dijo Moblit entre sollozos y sujetaba la mano de Hange como si fuera su posesión mas valiosa.

-Oye, suéltala -dijo Levi dándole un manotazo a Moblit.

Hange se encontraba sentada en la cama tapada con una cobija, llevaba puesta su pijama debido a que su ropa estaba mojada y ensangrentada y ahora disfrutaba de su té.

-Ya cálmense ambos -dijo restándole importancia y se llevó la taza a la boca-. ¡Quema! -grito y por poco la tiraba.

-Idiota no vayas a dejar mi cama sucia -regaño Levi.

-Pues no sé porque me has traído a tu cuarto si no quieres desastres -dijo enojada.

-Tu cuarto esta hecho un desastre -respondió y recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Hange, ahora estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que ella se encontraba bien y podía sentir como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

Hange estaba por reclamar cuando ingreso Erwin azotando la puerta.

-¡Hange! -grito al verla.

-No me ensucies el piso -regaño Levi, pero a Erwin no le importo e ingresó al cuarto dejando charcos de agua y lodo por donde pasaba.

Él se detuvo hasta estar a un lado de Hange y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Levi se ha encargado de él o espera para interrogación? -la bombardeo de preguntas.

-No entiendo -dijo Hange parpadeando varias veces.

-La idiota ha perseguido a un hombre que estaba buscando el suero recuperado de Rod Reiss -informo Levi.

-Pero el formol -dijo ahora sin entender Erwin.

-Pues se ha caído cuando revolvían mis cosas, yo lo utilizo mucho para mis experimentos -contesto Hange, ella usaba el formol para conservar sus muestras biológicas-, ellos no sabían que la jeringa la tiene Levi, debieron suponer que la seguía teniendo yo para los experimentos.

Esa misma tarde habían hablado frente a toda la legión, Erwin les informo sobre la misión y del suero que convertía a los humanos en titanes y le encomendó la tarea a Levi, él seria responsable, decidiría a quien debía transformar si alguno de la legión estaba en peligro de muerte.

-Podemos estar tranquilos de que nadie dentro de la legión ha difundido la información, de ser así ese ladrón hubiera entrado a mi cuarto -dijo Levi, aunque hubiera preferido eso a pasar por esa angustia.

-Pero no entiendo ¿cuándo ha pasado? -continúo preguntando Erwin.

-Pues yo entre a mi cuarto poco después de escuchar el grito de Sasha, pensé que se había topado con un animal, por ello le reste importancia y no acudí como el resto de chismosos, cuando ingrese vi a este hombre revolviendo mi escritorio, salio por la ventana, resulto que era un ladrón contratado para robar el suero, lo seguí y logre herir en la pierna, luego ingreso en el bosque y cuando se vio acorralado se quitó la vida, supongo temía que lo mataran, después de todo siguen existiendo personas interesadas en que no se sepa más del mundo exterior, el hombre desconocido me mancho de sangre el uniforme cuando intente detener la hemorragia -concluyo Hange su relato.

-Fue imprudente seguirlo sin refuerzos -regaño Levi.

-¡No había tiempo! -dijo furiosa Hange.

-Eso explica lo de la sangre -medito Erwin-. Así que nada ha tenido que ver el admirador secreto -dijo Erwin sorprendido.

-¿Porque tendría que ver el admirador secreto en todo esto? -pregunto Hange.

-Nada, olvídalo Hange -dijo Erwin y sonrió-. Lo importante es que estas bien.

-No deberían de preocuparse tanto, soy una mujer fuerte -dijo contenta.

-De todas formas, me sentiría más tranquilo si el día de hoy no durmieras en tu cuarto, aquellos que contrataron a ese hombre puede que contraten a otros. Deberíamos de reforzar la vigilancia.

-Levi ya me ha ofrecido dormir aquí -informo Hange y Erwin lo miro, Levi parecía desafiarlo con la mirada como un niño posesivo.

-Yo dormiré en otro lugar -informo.

Erwin estaba por hablar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Comandante -hablo Floch.

-Adelante -dijo Erwin.

-Quiero hablar con usted sobre algo importante -dijo tímidamente y miro directamente a Hange, al hacerlo se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza.

Esta acción llamo la atención de Levi y también de Moblit quien recordó la forma en la que había visto a su amada líder en los pasillos.

-Sera después Floch -dijo Erwin, el chico asintió y salió del lugar.

-¿Lo conoces? -pregunto Levi.

-Es mi trabajo conocer a todos mis subordinados -respondió Erwin-. Bien ahora iré a cambiarme o me enfermare -anuncio y camino a la salida.

-Moblit ve por un trapeador -ordeno Levi.

-Pero… -se quejó, aunque al ver la mirada furiosa de Levi decidió ir rápidamente.

-Y tu termínate el té -ordeno a Hange-. No quiero que te resfríes.

-Levi ¿estabas preocupado por mi? -dijo soltando una risita Hange.

-No seas idiota -dijo abrazándola por detrás-. De verdad me asustaste -confeso casi en susurro, pero audible para Hange.

-Levi, se porque pensaron que fue el admirador secreto -confeso-. Leí la carta que te envió, quiero que sepas que ya he terminado con todo eso, si sigo buscando su identidad es para patearle el trasero.

-No solamente yo recibí una carta, Erwin y Moblit también recibieron una -informo.

-Ahora le romperé el brazo, pateare su trasero y tirare los dientes.

Moblit regreso con el trapeador.

-Capitán, unas palabras -dijo Moblit indicándole que saliera, Levi se levanto y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto en voz baja.

-Aquel chico Floch, cuando vigilaba a la líder vi como la veía, fue de la misma forma en la que la vio hace unos instantes -informo en voz baja.

-¿Dices que ese idiota es el admirador secreto? -pregunto Levi y busco entre sus recuerdos para ver si recordaba algo de él o haberlo visto cerca de Hange, pero no encontró nada.

-Puede ser -dijo Moblit.

* * *

Erwin se había cambiado y había mandado a llamar a Floch a su oficina. Él escucho que tocaban la puerta y el chico pelirrojo entro.

-Comandante -saludo.

-Dime ¿que tenías que decirme? -dijo calmado Erwin.

-Lo de hoy y todo el alboroto ha sido porque pensaron que habían secuestrado a la líder Hange -dijo Floch- ¿Porque han pensado eso?

-Por unas cartas -admitió Erwin.

-¿Amenazas? -pregunto con miedo.

-No, eran otro tipo de cartas -contesto Erwin-. ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Bueno yo… comandante -Flloch trago saliva-. ¿La persona que ha entregado las cartas está en problemas? -pregunto.

-No, no ha hecho nada malo, pero me gustaría que dejara de hacerlo -contesto serio mientras pensaba que por supuesto ese admirador secreto estaba en problemas, lo había amenazado y había intentado arrebatarle el afecto de Hange, no solo pasaría dos meses encerrado, pasaría el resto de su vida limpiando mierda de los establos, lo usaría de carnada en cada expedición y se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable-. Estamos en un momento delicado y la líder Hange no puede permitirse el estarse distrayendo con niñerías, así que si sabes quién entrega esas cartas deberías pedirle que pare, no hace ningún bien y puede provocar un gran problema.

-Pues vera…

**Y si, nuevamente los dejo con la pregunta de qué es lo que sigue, lo siento, no quiero ser malvada, pero si todo se resolviera entonces no tendría chiste el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Acuérdate, que vida solo hay un amor**

**Hoy se resuelve la duda ¿Quién es el admirador? bueno pues es... Floch. Felicidades a Averdia por descubrirlo y de premio tienes dos opciones: opción no. 1 Una historia EruHan porque se que te gusta esta parejita jiji o la opción no 2. Elegir que historia quieres leer primero: la primera se llama Si decido quedarme, inspirada en la película del mismo nombre y la segunda opción será una historia basada en SNK Chugakko.**

Levi y Moblit entraron a la oficina de Erwin, él los había mandado a llamar y al entrar vieron a Floch que limpiaba el suelo con un cepillo de dientes.

-Levi, Moblit -saludo su comandante-. ¿Ya conocen a Floch Forster? -dijo alegremente-. Floch también tiene otro nombre, es mejor conocido como admirador secreto -informo.

-Con que eras tu pedazo de mierda -dijo Levi furioso y lo tomo del cuello de la chamarra.

-Yo...

-Levi suéltalo por favor -hablo calmado Erwin y Levi lo soltó.

-Así que tu eres el admirador secreto de la líder - dijo Moblit quien tampoco lucia feliz, de hecho incluso Levi se sorprendió por la cara de pocos amigos que mostraba en ese momento-. ¿Sabes que es delito amenazar a un comandante?

-No era una amenaza -dijo nervioso.

-Vuelve a hablarle a mi dama de esa forma y te arrepentirás -dijo Erwin quien había memorizado el contenido de la carta-. A mi me suena una amenaza ¿Tu que crees Levi?

-Si, a mi me parece una amenaza -coincidió.

-Estaba furioso, no pensé lo que escribia -dijo nervioso, todo su cuerpo sudaba y retenía las ganas de salir corriendo-. Miren puedo explicarlo -dijo asustado-. Si, así es, yo amo a la líder Hange, ella es tan…

-No digas nada o te tumbo los dientes de una patada -amenazo Levi.

-Levi -regaño Erwin.

-Se que puede resultar algo extraño, pero yo la amo -confeso-. Aquella noche enfurecí, ustedes me arrebataron la cita perfecta con ella, fue cuando me di cuenta de que están enamorados de la líder Hange -dijo Floch y miro rápidamente a los tres-. ¿Pero cómo supieron de la cita?

-Hange es nuestra amiga, ella nos lo conto-. dijo Erwin.

-Debo admitir que te viste muy astuto maldito mocoso -dijo Levi mientras reprimía las ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Como te enteraste de varias cosas de Hange? -pregunto Erwin.

-Contrate a un detective privado, él me consiguió mucha información de ella, su familia, amigos, intereses amorosos -comenzó a explicar-. Aunque nunca me dijo de ustedes tres, solo me entere de Shadis, ese maldito pelón.

-Así que fuiste tu el que nos siguió cuando fuimos a ver a los familiares del escuadrón de Hange -dijo Levi.

Él recordó que había sentido por un instante que los seguían cuando caminaban por la calle después de salir de casa de la madre de Nifa, por ello había permanecido callado y serio, claro Hange lo había malinterpretado pensando que estaba furioso por el comentario de esa mujer al pensar que eran pareja.

-Si, los vi salir y decidí seguirlos, ella lucia muy bonita ese día -dijo bajando la mirada-. Miren no pueden culparme de haberme enamorado, cuando la conocí ella... bueno… me miro de distinta forma. Me hizo sentir especial.

Tanto Erwin como Moblit y Levi podían entender a Floch, de algún modo Hange los hacía sentir especial a cada uno de ellos.

Erwin recordó como Hange le ayudaba con las estrategias, gracias a ella siempre encontraba la forma de seguir adelante con el gran peso de ser comandante.

Moblit siempre había sido algo miedoso, pero Hange le impulsaba a ser valiente por ella, no solo eso, también lo hacía sentir especial por su talento para el dibujo y su inteligencia.

Levi pensó que gracias a Hange había logrado sentir que pertenecía a la legión y que su vida tenía un propósito, sin ella quizás no conocería tan bien a sus compañeros.

-Para mi padre siempre fui una deshonra y enfureció mas cuando me uní a la legión de exploración, para colmo estaba fallando bastante en los entrenamientos -comenzó a narrar-. Hange se me acerco y animo a continuar, ella creyó en mi y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella era amor, aunque claro, ya la había visto antes, cuando formaba parte de las tropas de guarnición estaba en mis rondas cuando escuche su melodía, era lunes y ella caminaba junto al rio que pasa por la ciudad, me quede mirando y me di cuenta de que era una persona bondadosa e inteligente -dijo Floch-. Una vez vi como ayudaba a un anciano, otra vez vi como jugaba con un grupo de niños, ella siempre está ayudando a todos. Es una dama muy especial y la amo, la amo demasiado.

-Si sabes que es mucho mas grande que tu ¿verdad? -pregunto molesto Moblit.

-¡Para el amor no existe edad! -contesto ahora furioso-. Yo no soy como ustedes, yo intente algo, quería acercarme a ella de algún modo ¿tienen idea de cuantos libros he leído esta semana? poesía, historia, ciencias, infinidad de información para poder escribir algo que llamara su atención ¿Saben cuanto tiempo paso frente a la hoja sin saber que escribir?

Erwin se levantó, necesitaba meditar y encontrar una solución ¿Qué podían hacer con aquel pobre enfermo de amor?

-Te vas a alejar de Hange y no volverás a escribirle -amenazo Levi.

-Aguarda Levi -dijo Erwin-, tengo una mejor idea -Erwin sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Levi estaba sobre el tejado, era lunes y miraba a una mujer que estaba sentada en una banca frente al rio, a pesar de lucir desalineada como siempre había algo que hacía que Hange luciera como toda una belleza, quizás su concentración en el libro ue leía en ese momento o la luz que iluminaba su rostro o su sonrisa al pasar de página.

-Aquí estas -dijo Erwin detrás de Levi.

-Esto fue lo que vio Floch -dijo sin quitar la vista de Hange.

Erwin contemplo también a Hange.

Una niña pasaba corriendo y miro a Hange, algo había llamado su atención, ahora la niña estaban platicando y se sentó a su lado, Hange le paso el libro y parecía que le explicaba algo.

-¿Que hace con la mocosa? -pregunto intrigado Levi.

-Creo que le está enseñando -respondió Erwin-. Es lo que ella hace -medito.

-Conecta con las personas y las hace sentir especiales -coincidió Levi.

-Un rayo de luz en medio del caos al cual aferrarse.

-Tsk, me hubieras dejado golpearlo como advertencia -dijo furioso Levi.

Ambos decidieron que era tiempo de irse y bajaron del tejado. Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, ya que Hange levanto la vista en esa dirección, había sentido que alguien la miraba, pero ahora que no veía a nadie pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Hange? -pregunto la niña.

-No, nada -contesto-. Ahora, la historia nos dice que los muros se construyeron para protegernos de los titanes, pero en realidad esa no es toda la verdad, dentro de los muros existen titanes colosales -comenzó a explicar Hange mientras la niña la veía atenta.

* * *

Después de su paseo Hange subió rápidamente e ingreso a su habitación, ahí estaba el sobre blanco acostumbrado, lo tomo, así como unos libros y salió del lugar. Ella tenia unas cuantas ideas que quería comentarle a Erwin y en el camino se topo con Moblit a quien le pidió que la acompañara.

Cuando ingreso a la oficina noto que Levi también estaba ahí y fue quien vio el sobre que llevaba Hange en su mano.

-¿Una más de ese idiota? -pregunto de mala gana Levi.

-Si, al parecer si -contesto Hange y miro el sobre-. Parece que no entiende, ya le he dicho que me deje en paz, creí que el mensaje era claro -medito-. La voy a leer -dijo y saco la hoja doblada.

.

_Querida líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe._

_Te imagino leyendo mis cartas y sufro más que cuando no te escribía, sé que lo echare de menos, pero que no te extrañe si dejas de saber de mí, no es porque no me importes, si no por todo lo contrario. Deseo que tengas una vida larga y prospera, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho el haber escrito esas cartas amenazando a tus amigos y espero algún día logres perdonarme. _

_Con afecto tu admirador secreto._

.

Termino de leer la carta y los tres chicos que la acompañaban veían en diferentes direcciones.

-Qué raro -dijo inspeccionando la carta-. Su redacción es un poco distante y fría, además ¿Cómo ha sabido que se de las cartas que les envió?

-Bueno, dices que tu le has dicho que se alejara, quizás pensó que nosotros te dijimos de las cartas y que por eso estabas furiosa -mintió Erwin.

-Líder ¿usted está bien? -pregunto preocupado Moblit al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Si, solo un poco cansada -contesto ella.

-Lo mejor será que descansemos todos -sugirió Erwin.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Hange se retiró del lugar sin despegar la mirada de la carta.

En cuanto salió los tres sonrieron.

-Y así es como se deshace de un rival -dijo Erwin contento con el resultado.

-Adiós estúpido admirador secreto y sus cursis cartas -coincidió Levi.

-¿Por cierto como le va a nuestro querido amigo con el entrenamiento? -pregunto Moblit y los tres se levantaron para asomarse por la ventana y sonrieron al ver como Floch corría, lucia cansado y empapado de sudor mientras su líder le gritaba que corriera mas rápido o le asignaría 100 vueltas mas.

-Lo de la carta de despedida fue buena idea -dijo Levi a Erwin.

-Hange no tiene que saber que Floch era su admirador secreto -dijo Erwin satisfecho por el resultado.

**Pobre floch, de verdad que sí, pero lo siento, Hange es mujer de tres personas o en su defecto de Levi ya que Erwin y Moblit murieron :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**O nos ponemos cobardes **

**o le hacemos caso al corazón **

**Se han deshecho de Floch alias admirador secreto, pero antes de partir a Shiganshina queda un rival a vencer y un cabo suelto ¿de quien esta enamorada Hange aparte de Levi?**

**Debo decirles que mientras realizaba el fic y llegue a la escena del supuesto secuestro me planteé la siguiente opción: ¿y si pongo una persona ficticia y que sea un obsesionado con Hange al punto de secuestrarla y que los tres caballeros de Hange deban rescatarla? pero dije no, Hange es fuerte, ella se hubiera hecho cargo de su secuestrador sin ayuda de un hombre.**

Hange llevaba unos tres días sin recibir ninguna carta de su admirador y ya había perdido la esperanza de recibir alguna, ya que en unos días partirían rumbo Shiganshina.

-Nada -dijo entrando a la habitación donde estaban los tres chicos reunidos- Ni una carta en estos días -ella se dejó caer en el sillón y le robo la taza de té a Levi.

-¿Te entristece no saber nada de tu admirador? -pregunto Erwin.

-No, claro que no, digo se me hace raro, pero no es que necesite un admirador secreto, la verdad es que me gusta pensar que encontró otra chica y que será feliz -ella sonrió-. Además, yo ya tengo a mi chico ideal -dijo mirándolos a los tres-. ¡son ustedes tres! -dijo emocionada.

-¿Que estupideces dices cuatro ojos? -pregunto Levi arrebatándole a Hange su preciada taza de té.

-Erwin es mi esposo, Moblit el novio y tu Levi eres el amante.

Al escuchar esto Levi casi se ahogaba con su bebida.

-Hange, lo que dices no lo entiendo -dijo Erwin sonriendo.

-Si, veras, tu eres muy serio y formal, tu personalidad y lo que haces por mí es lo que un esposo haría, siempre me apoyas en mis experimentos, me ayudas a crecer en mi trabajo y puedo tener platicas contigo sobre nuestro futuro -luego miro a Moblit-. Moblit tu eres dulce, amable y me mimas muchísimo, siempre me das regalitos y eres super cariñoso, todo lo que un novio debe ser.

-¿Y yo porque tengo que ser el amante? -dijo furioso Levi y tenia razones en estarlo, después de esa noche que compartieron ella había estado evitandolo.

-Eres el hombre del que todas se enamoran, pero no buscas algo serio y estable, eres callado y misterioso, el chico malo, eso es lo que es un amante -contesto Hange-. Lo ven, yo soy feliz con mis tres chicos -dicho esto ella se levantó y salió dando brinquitos del lugar.

-Soy el esposo -dijo Erwin y soltó una carcajada.

-Me dijo novio -Moblit se sonrojo.

-Yo no luciría feliz -intervino Levi y camino a la puerta-. Después de todo yo soy el amante -dicho esto la abrió y antes de salir los miro a ambos-. Ahora iré a buscar a Hange, voy a cumplir mis deberes de amante.

Moblit miro a Erwin, ambos lucían preocupados, después de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas se levantaron y salieron corriendo detrás de Hange.

* * *

Hange caminaba por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo en especifico, entonces vio luz proveniente del interior de la oficina de Erwin.

Ella abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver a su comandante trabajando detrás de su escritorio.

-Erwin -llamo en voz baja y este alzo la vista.

-Pasa Hange -invito a entrar y le sonrió.

Hange no lo pensó dos veces e ingreso.

-Deberías descansar -dijo en tono de regaño.

-No puedo, son demasiadas cosas -dijo Erwin.

Hange camino hasta estar a su lado y miro sobre su hombro, ella sonrió, Erwin seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de las posiciones estratégicas.

-¿Porque el escuadrón de Dirk va en la delantera? -pregunto sorprendida pues ese escuadrón era el peor.

-Pues... -Erwin debía pensar en una mentira pues no podía decirle que era debido a Floch y que esperara muriera en el campo-. Solo es una propuesta -contesto-. La verdad no he podido concentrarme del todo.

-Te entiendo, no puedo tampoco dormir de solo pensar en todo lo que descubriremos en el sótano.

-Mi insomnio no es por eso -dijo Erwin-. Aun no he hecho esta jugada y ya estoy pensando en la siguiente ¿Qué haremos después del sótano? Levi me lo pregunto y no supe contestar, tengo dos alternativas y no se cual elegir.

-Fácil, siempre elegirás el deber -dijo Hange soltando una risita.

-Si, es fácil elegir, pues se que te tendré a mi lado.

-¿Tan seguro estas? -pregunto inclinándose para estar cerca de su rostro.

Ella tenia la intención de robarle un beso, pero Erwin se le adelanto tomándola desprevenida. Ahora sus labios reclamaban los e ella, Erwin la rodeo con su único brazo y Hange rodeo su cuello para ejercer mas presión en el beso. Cuando se separaron Hange se sentía mareada y confundida, amaba a Levi, pero también amaba a Erwin, ambos significaban mucho para ella y no terminaba de decidirse, además no podía evitar pensar que estaba traicionando a Levi aunque en realidad no eran nada formal.

-Erwin...

-Lo siento, pero ya no podía soportarlo -dijo apartándose de ella-. Lo mejor será que intentes descansar Hange.

-Entiendo, el deber es la muerte del amor -dijo ella.

-¿Quién dijo esas palabras? -pregunto intrigado.

-Tu -contesto ella y camino unos pasos.

-Espera Hange -pidió Erwin y camino hasta estar frente a ella-. ¿Y si el amor fuera la muerte del deber?

Hange le miro sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Tu y yo Hange, una ultima misión y después olvidar todo esto, Levi se encargara junto con Eren…

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido -dijo tomando el rostro de Erwin entre sus manos.

-Para mi si -dijo y luego le robo otro beso, esta vez el beso fue mas intenso que el anterior, Hange no sabia que hacer, Erwin dejo sus labios y beso su cuello.

-Espera Erwin -pidió Hange intentando apartarlo-. Existe alguien mas...

-¿Sientes algo por mi? -pregunto Erwin.

-Si, pero es complicado -dijo y sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la imagen de Levi.

-¿Levi? -pregunto soltándola finalmente.

-Yo...

-No soy tonto Hange -dijo y soltó un suspiro de resignación-. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos esta conversación al regresar?

-Quizás sea lo mejor -dijo y salió del lugar apresurada pues temía que si se quedaba fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Erwin se dejo caer derrotado en el sillón, medito sus opciones y un plan, podía exigirle a Levi que se alejara de Hange, podía darla de baja, podía luchar por enamorarla, podía mantener a ese par apartados, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se hacia la pregunta ¿Hange seria feliz? si su felicidad estaba al lado de Levi entonces ¿Qué debía de hacer?.

Comenzó a pensar en Hange, día a día ella le sorprendía y si existía algo que deseara a la par que su afán de descubrir la verdad era estar con ella.

-Pronto -se dijo para animarse.

Pronto regresarían vivos, con más repuestas del mundo exterior, probaría que su padre no estaba equivocado y entonces lucharía por Hange, quizás algún día casarse y tener hijos. Pero no quería pensar más a futuro, debía de centrarse en la misión. Hange era a persona correcta pero el momento no era el adecuado. Erwin se levanto y examino todo el papeleo de su escritorio y algo que leyó le hizo entender una triste verdad, no importaba cuanto la amara, ella nunca olvidaría a su primer amor el instructor Shadis y además estaba el problema con Levi, él debía entender que esa batalla la había perdido.

* * *

Hange no sabia que acababa de hacer, necesitaba urgentemente aclarar sus sentimientos, por lo que subió al tejado a ver las estrellas.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -dijo Moblit a sus espaldas.

-Moblit ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto contenta de ver a su amigo, cuando hablaba con él las cosas siempre parecían aclararse.

-En ningún sitio en realidad, quise buscarte, pero no te encontré, luego me hice la pregunta ¿si fuera Hange Zoe donde me ocultaría? -Moblit tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Quiero aprovechar los pocos días que me quedan para ver las estrellas -dijo mirando al cielo.

-No digas eso, vamos a regresar y miraremos las estrellas todos juntos como en tu cumpleaños cuando subimos Mike, Nanaba, Levi y su escuadron, Nifa, Abel, Keiji tu y yo.

-Es verdad, fue un excelente cumpleaños, comimos pastel y bebimos hasta el amanecer -dijo sonriente Hange.

-¿Qué me dices de la navidad? -pregunto animado Moblit.

-Nadie excepto yo sabían que era el cumpleaños de Levi, improvisamos una fiesta y todo salió bien hasta que Auruo cayo del tejado, pensamos se había matado -dijo soltando una carcajada-. Levi no lucia feliz.

-De ese día lo único que recuerdo fue el beso bajo el muérdago -dijo Moblit-. Me gustaría tener muérdago en este momento.

-Moblit ese día habíamos tomado mucho, además es tradición darse un beso bajo el muérdago -dijo avergonzada Hange.

-Si lo sé, solo que hubo un tiempo que quise ser esa persona que borrara cada rastro de Shadis de tu corazón, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy yo -admitió, pero su expresión no era triste.

-Tu significas mucho para mi Moblit, después de todo fuiste mi primer beso -dijo ella tomando su mano y así permanecieron un momento hasta que Moblit se levanto y decidió que lo mejor era que ambos descansaran.

Hange estuvo de acuerdo y sin querer Moblit la había ayudado con su dilema.

**Nota: jaja ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué Levi había sido su primer beso? pues no, pobre Moblit merecía aunque fuera algo.**

* * *

Levi estaba dando vueltas por su cuarto, lo único que podía pensar era en Hange. Él no sabía cómo demostrar sus sentimientos, aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, Hange lo conocía muy bien, de echo, era la única a la que le había tenido confianza de contarle sobre su pasado, sobre su madre y Kenny. Ella formaba parte importante en su vida, no se imaginaba que pasaría si la llegaba a perder y pensó en muchos buenos momentos con ella hasta que un recuerdo borro la sonrisa de su rostro, recordó la noche que había pasado con Hange y lo que le había confesado, le amaba, pero también existía otra persona ¿pero quien? entonces llamaron a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la abrió y parada frente a él estaba Hange.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto medio molesto, aun así la dejo entrar.

-Entiendo, estas molesto porque he sido negligente contigo -dijo abrazándolo.

-Tsk no seas idiota.

-Sabes recordé lo de navidad -dijo mientras escuchaba la respiración y ritmo cardiaco de su acompañante.

-¿Cuándo casi matas a Auruo?

Si antes estaba de malas esa conversación ahora lo enfurecía mas ¿Por qué tenia que recordarle el beso con aquel idiota?

-No, el beso ¿Por qué ese día te alejaste? -pregunto y esta vez se apartó para poder verlo directamente a los ojos-. Si no te hubieras quitado Moblit no se hubiera parado bajo el muérdago y yo te hubiera besado a ti.

-¿Si te beso ahora te callaras? -pregunto.

Hange no contesto y en su lugar fue ella quien beso a Levi, algo que había deseado hacer desde que había besado a Erwin.

Cuando ella quiso apartarse Levi la rodeo con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, Hange cerro sus ojos y disfruto de ese momento, mientras sentía como Levi la había dejado de abrazar y ahora estaba entretenido intentando desabrochar las correas del arnés del equipo de ella.

-Levi, tenemos que madrugar -dijo sonriente Hange.

Levi fingió no escucharla, después de las correas de la parte de arriba logro terminar de desabotonar la blusa.

-No inicies lo que no puedes terminar -dijo Levi-. Además, tengo que cumplir mis funciones de amante -bromeo diciéndole esto en el oído haciendo que la piel de Hange se erizara.

-Pero ¿y si mi marido nos atrapa? -bromeo ella refiriéndose a Erwin.

-Se tiene que enterar tarde o temprano -dijo Levi y volvió a besar los labios de Hange. con un rápido movimiento la tumbo en la cama y sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de ella.

Levi ahora estaba lidiando con las correas que iban de la cintura a las piernas.

-Estas porquerías -se quejo Levi.

-Dame unos minutos -dijo Hange soltando una risita y se levantó de la cama.

Hange comenzó a desabrochar el arnés y también se deshizo de sus pantalones y botas, regresando a la cama únicamente en ropa interior.

….

Terminado el acto Hange se recostó sobre el pecho de Levi, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Levi ¿Cuándo regresemos todo será igual o cambiara algo? -pregunto Hange

-No lo sé Hange, no sé ni lo que encontraremos en ese maldito sótano -contesto besándole la cabeza.

-Sea lo que sea ya lo resolveremos juntos -dijo soltando un bostezo, ella cerro los ojos y el sueño la invadió.

Hange dormía en sus brazos, pero él no lograba conciliar el sueño, su cerebro seguía dando vueltas, sabia que Hange había estado enamorada de Shadis y aunque lo había negado ¿seria que continuara sintiendo algo por aquel hombre?¿seria que fuera Shadis la otra persona que amaba?. Luego se sintió como un idiota, Shadis estaba a miles de kilómetros de Hange y ella jamás lo volvería a ver o eso fue lo que pensó.

* * *

-Tiene que ser una broma -dijo molesto Levi.

-Ninguna broma, Eren recordó verlo en los recuerdos de su padre -dijo Erwin, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea-. Iras con tu escuadrón y verán que pueden averiguar.

-Bien, ¿Qué escusa le daremos a Hange? -pregunto, de ninguna manera permitiría que ella fuera a ver a ese calvo odioso.

-Moblit la mantendrá ocupada y...

En ese instante entro Hange azotando la puerta.

-¡¿Cuando partimos?! -pregunto emocionada y ruborizada.

.

**Mis amados lectores ¿alguna ves han usado el arnes que usan los miembros de la legión? yo me disfrace en un Halloween y déjenme decirles esas cosas son de lo mas estorbosas, no solo termine con las piernas todas marcadas por donde pasaban las correas, si no que también tarde mil siglos en ponerme esa cosa y por la madrugada regrese tan cansada que no podía quitármela así que me dormí con ella, en conclusión los miembros de la legión tienen mis respetos por usarlo y Levi por intentar quitárselo a Hange jajaj**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eres la persona correcta **

**en el momento equivocado**

**La canción que inspiro este fic es la de "eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado" de Rio Roma, porque aceptémoslo estos tres (Moblit, Erwin y Levi) podrían hacer una perfecta pareja con Hange, pero llegaron en el momento equivocado ya que ella ama a Shadis.**

A su regreso Erwin cito a todos los lideres de escuadrón para una ultima junta y la primera en llegar fue Hange, ella lucia desanimada, había estado así desde que regresaron desde su visita a Shadis. Ella permanecía sentada en silencio, lo cual no era típico en ella.

-Hange, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo -dijo Erwin para romper el silencio.

-Shadis resulto ser un imbécil -dijo decepcionada.

-Es lo que suele suceder, a veces idolatramos a nuestro primer amor, pensamos que es la persona mas especial del mundo cuando en realidad no lo es.

El tomo asiento junto a Hange y tomo su mano.

-Hablas como si te hubiera pasado a ti.

-Bueno, ¿conoces a la esposa de Nile? -pregunto y Hange por primera ves desde su conversación le miro a los ojos-. Nos enamoramos y también nos decepcionamos, así es la vida.

* * *

Floch estaba sacudiendo la oficina de Erwin, por la mañana había tenido un terrible entrenamiento impuesto por el capitán Levi y después había tenido que limpiar los baños además de la oficina del comandante.

-Comandante -se animo a hablar Floch.

-Dime -contesto Erwin metido en su lectura.

-¿Cuanto tiempo seguiré castigado? -pregunto-. Ya dije que lo lamentaba, no fue mi intención el amenazarlo, fue un arranque de enojo.

-Floch ¿sabes cuantas veces he tenido que controlar mi enojo? -pregunto Erwin cerrando su libro y el chico negó-. Bastantes diría yo, eres joven, pero esto te servirá de lección ¿quieres otro consejo? familia, amor y libertad, esos son los tres demonios que debes exterminar de tu vida si quieres pertenecer a esta división -enlisto.

-¿Por eso usted no ha confesado su amor a Hange? -pregunto.

-Líder Hange Zoe para ti, repítelo cuantas veces necesites para grabártelo -corrigió y lanzo una mirada severa.

-Lo siento -se disculpo y regreso a su trabajo de sacudir los estantes.

-Además no estas castigado por amenazarme, estas castigado por enviarle cartas a Hange -dijo-. Talvez el castigo te ayude a eliminar esos pensamientos de Hange, ahora cada vez que pienses en ella recuerda las miles de vueltas que has dado y todos los trabajos de limpieza que has realizado-. dicho esto regreso a su lectura.

-No es justo, usted me castiga pero no castiga al capitán Levi -se quejo Floch.

-¿Disculpa? -Erwin nuevamente dejo su lectura.

-El capitán y la líder tienen sus amoríos nocturnos, es lo que me han dicho los de su escuadrón -contesto recordando la conversación que había escuchado entre Sasha y Jean el día del supuesto secuestro de Hange.

Erwin se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabia que Hange tenia sentimientos por Levi, pero no sabia que ya hubieran entablado una relación.

-¿Desde cuando sabes eso? -pregunto intrigado.

-Desde la desaparición de Hange -contesto-, digo la líder Hange -se corrigió.

-Bueno, lo que el capitán haga no es de tu incumbencia -dijo y regreso a su lectura nuevamente.

-Ya veo, usted es otro rechazado por la líder -dijo y apretó el plumero con fuerza, ahora Floch sentía odio, odio al capitán Levi y a esa mujer que había jugado con sus sentimiento-. He visto como usted controla al capitán, si quisiera podría exigirle que se aleje de ella y él como su perro faldero no le quedaría mas que acatar su orden -dijo furioso.

-Levi es mi amigo y si hace lo que digo es debido a nuestros años de camaradería, ahora retírate -dijo Erwin furioso.

-Como diga -dijo molesto Floch y se retiro mientras juraba que algún día él seria el responsable de separar a esos dos, ya no sentía odio hacia su comandante, le admiraba, solo un demonio podía controlar a otro demonio, además él también había sido engañado por aquella mujer

**Nota: y así nace el odio de Floch hacia Hange y Levi y su admiración hacia Erwin.**

* * *

Hange seguía sin despegar la mirada de su calendario. Faltaba un día para la misión a Shiganshina. Todo cambiaria después de eso, si tenían éxito regresarían y festejarían, si fracasaban los sobrevivientes tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias. Ella estaba consciente de que podía morir en cualquier momento, así que se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir, esta vez no era para su admirador secreto, era para alguien especial en caso de su muerte recordando las palabras de su admirador "si no soy capaz de decirlo, al menos soy capaz de escribirlo"

.

_Querido Moblit_

_Si muero no sientas pena por mí, sigue adelante, encuentra tu camino. Sabes, has sido un gran apoyo para mí en los tiempos más difíciles, no puedo creer que pude tener la suerte de conocerte, sin ti jamás habría llegado hasta donde estoy, tú me inspiras y espero esta carta te inspire a seguir cuando no esté más. _

_No llores por mí Moblit, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que lo harás, pero no quiero que desperdicies tu vida llorando, piensa que estaré a tu lado siempre cuidándote del mismo modo que tu cuidas de mí._

_Tengo que agradecerte tu paciencia, porque se que puedo llegar a ser una persona demasiado complicada y aunque se me olvide decírtelo quiero escribirlo para que quede grabado para siempre, te quiero Moblit, nunca lo olvides._

_No me imagine que me costaría tanto escribirte esta carta, es mi forma de despedirme y supongo que todas las despedidas son duras a pesar de que estamos consientes de que tarde o temprano llegara el día de decirnos adiós, pero quería hacerlo bien, tomarme el tiempo de decir adiós aunque me cueste. El tiempo a tu lado fue maravilloso, aprendí, viví y crecí como persona, pero supongo que llego el momento de que nuestros caminos se separen, así es esto, todo lo que tiene vida también tiene muerte. Te deseo un gran futuro de todo corazón._

_Con amor Hange_

.

Doblo la hoja y la metió en un sobre en el cual puso el nombre de Moblit Berner.

Luego saco otra hoja y escribió.

_._

_Querido Levi_

_¿lloraras por mi cuando no esté más? No, supongo que no, no eres del tipo que se tira a la tristeza, eres fuerte, más de lo que yo he llegado a ser, has perdido tanto y lamento haberme ido así sin decir adiós. Se que no lloraras por mí, pero ¿vas a sonreír cada vez que te acuerdes de esta torpe gafas de mierda? Espero que si porque estaré viéndote desde el cielo, bueno la verdad dudo mucho que exista eso del cielo y si existe dudo mucho que entonces nos volvamos a ver, tu iras al cielo y yo al infierno, porque admitámoslo, no es que seas un ángel, pero ni el diablo te querría en sus dominios, pero ya siendo honesta tú mereces el cielo, has dado tanto y nunca has recibido nada a cambio, supongo que lo que intento decirte es que te admiro y que te amo, se que dirás que si lo escribo no cuenta, pero es que cuando trato de decírtelo me quedo sin palabras, ya que me distraen tus labios y me pierdo en tu mirada._

_Te amo Levi porque a tu lado soy feliz, me haces reír y me haces soñar, eres de las pocas personas que me aceptan tal y como soy, aceptas mis manias y mis pasiones sin intentar cambiarme, incluso tratas de entenderme cuando me pongo a hablar sin parar, logro ver tu mirada de confusión, pero aun así sigue escuchándome._

_Estoy haciendo lo que nunca creí capas de hacer, una carta romántica y es para ti, aunque no tenga versos o rimas, pero que expresa lo mucho que significas en mi vida. _

_Con amor Hange._

.

Doblo la hoja y la metió en un sobre en el cual puso el nombre de Levi.

Luego saco otra hoja y escribió.

_._

_Querido Erwin _

_Si lees esto es porque no estoy más aquí, así que tendrás que confiar de hoy en adelante en la sabiduría de Armin, suponiendo que siga vivo. _

_Levi, Moblit, tu y yo somos los únicos que quedamos vivos de nuestro grupo de amigos, es por ello que te pido que cuides de Levi, no podre descansar en paz si estoy preocupada por mis tres chicos y quizás Levi sea el más afectado por mi muerte, lo conoces, va a culparse por lo sucedido y sé que tu estarás ocupado con todo lo que descubran en el sótano, pero por favor no lo dejes solo. Dioses, me encantaría estar a tu lado cuando finalmente lleguemos al sótano, un futuro que imagine juntos, después de todo ese siempre fue nuestro sueño. _

_Se que no estamos viviendo el mejor momento, las circunstancias juegan en nuestra contra, quizás si logramos regresar jamás leas esta carta o me anime a entregártela, no lo se, antes de que la vida se complicara yo tenia un plan y tu formabas parte de el, puedes llamarme ilusa, pero podía imaginarme mi siguiente aventura contigo a mi lado, luego algo paso, no puedo decírtelo sin romperte el corazón, solo se que mientras escribo esto sigo decidiendo que dirección tomar, pero existe algo que no cambia y es un futuro contigo a mi lado ya sea dándome tu mano amiga o siendo algo mas porque al final tu y yo tomados de la mano somos mas firmes que cualquier muro y mas fuertes que cualquier titan. Supongo que no importa mucho pensar en un futuro si muero. Solo te pido algo,__ mantente vivo Erwin, cumple el sueño por los dos y guía a la humanidad a la libertad, ese siempre fue tu destino y no el de Shadis, ahora lamento haber perdido gran parte de mi vida enamorada de ese idiota cobarde._

_Con amor Hange._

_._

Hange doblo también esta hoja, junto los tres sobres blancos y los guardo el cajón de su escritorio, cada uno con un nombre, cada uno dedicado a un hombre especial para ella, ella sonrió y mientras cerraba el cajón repitió.

-Para mi esposo, para mi novio, para mi amante.

Si llegaba a morir al menos podría despedirse.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Quien ingreso fue Eren.

-¿Quería verme líder? -pregunto.

-Si Eren, sabes quería pedirte un favor -dijo con expresión triste-. He dejado tres sobres muy importantes en este cajón -dijo señalándolo-. Si llego a morir quiero que tu los entregues a las personas correspondientes ¿Crees que podrías hacerme ese favor?

Aquella petición asusto a Eren, al parecer incluso la líder Hange estaba temerosa por la misión en Shiganshina.

-Si, lo prometo líder.

-Gracias, eso era todo -dijo ahora sonriendo y Eren se retiró dejándola sola nuevamente.

Hange se prometió que regresaría de Shiganshina y que haría lo que fuera posible para que Erwin, Moblit y Levi regresaran con ella, no quería perder a nadie mas.

FIN

**Saludos mis queridos lectores, este fue el final y como bonus les traigo el capitulo extra acostumbrado. Esta ultima parte me inspire en la película A todos los hicos de los que me enamore.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amados lectores, aquí les traigo el gran final y ya se ha decidido el siguiente fanfic el cual será "Si decido quedarme" así que preparen pañuelos pues será muy sad pero bello, si tienen oportunidad de leer los libros o ver la peli no se arrepentirán, yo salgo de viaje por cuestiones laborales, pero mientras este de camino iré escribiendo y cuando regrese estará listo pues ¡son 5hrs de ida y lo mismo el regreso! así que como ven tendré tiempo de sobra jaja y ahora al final final.**

Durante años había tenido que soportar el verlos juntos, Floch tenia un gran debate en su interior, quería por una parte verla morir y por otra quería tenerla. Ahora se encontraba solo y saco de una caja que guardaba bajo llave las cartas que Hange le había mandado cuando el le escribía bajo el nombre de su admirador secreto. Repaso una y mil veces esas cartas y la imagen de Hange cubría sus pensamientos. Odiaba verla, cada vez que lo hacia sentía que perdía el control, como terapia para calmar sus pensamientos él había comenzado a escribir y recordaba una y mil veces lo que su comandante le había dicho, pensaba en el dolor a causa del trabajo excesivo al que se había visto forzado a realizar por haber puesto sus ojos en aquella mujer, así que escribió.

.

_Al verte parada frente a mi siento que pierdo el control y que mi alma empieza a arder. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu cabellera castaña bajo el sol hacen crecer un ardiente deseo en mi. Eres como una sirena que me ha hechizado y arrastra a la perdición y por ello si nunca vas a ser mía mereces arder en el infierno_.

.

Floch termino de escribir y en ese momento fue interrumpido por uno de sus aliados de facción Jaeger que entro azotando la puerta.

-La comandante ha escapado, pero nos informan que esta en el restaurante donde trabaja Nicolo.

-Entonces vamos por ella -dijo sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante y la tuvo en la mira deseo matarla en ese momento, pero aun tenia que esperar. Ella le hablaba como su superior, pero él ya no era su subordinado, pronto le demostraría a esa mujer de lo que era capas. Cuando salieron del restaurante ordeno que se los llevaran a todos y los subieron a los carruajes.

-Tu no comandante -dijo Floch agarrándola por detrás, Hange estaba atada con las manos a su espalda y no podía apartarlo, Floch se le había acercado de una manera lasciva-. Mi pequeña ave, pronto te tendré en una jaula para mi -le susurro al oído y luego olfateo su cabello provocando una gran repulsión a Hange.

-¿Que es lo que haces? -pregunto asqueada.

-Solo imaginaba una soga alrededor de tan bello cuello -dijo pasando una mano por el cuello de Hange.

-Yo se lo que te imaginas -dijo forcejeando para podérselo quitar de encima.

-Calma mi linda avecilla -dijo Floch-. Sabes, has sido culpada por traición y la sentencia se castiga con la muerte, usualmente te colgarían, pero he sugerido quemarte viva -dijo y luego le corto un mechón del cabello a Hange-. Te llegara la hora Hange, pero no es muy tarde, puedo salvarte, es muy simple, tienes dos opciones, elígeme o el fuego -amenazo.

-El fuego me calienta mas que tu cerdo -contesto Hange mientras luchaba por apartarse de él.

-Muy bien -dijo soltando una carcajada y finalmente la soltó aventándola al interior de la carreta-. Vamos a dar un paseo y ver a un viejo amigo.

* * *

Floch jamás pensó que sentiría tanta satisfacción al ver al instructor Shadis tirado en el suelo lleno de golpes y manchado de sangre hasta que vio que el capitán Levi estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hange había corrido hacia él y ahora lo sujetaba entre sus brazos.

-Nuestra principal amenaza esta aquí todo ensangrentado -dijo contento Floch y a pesar de que Hange le había dicho que estaba muerto él no se fiaría de eso, no hasta que tomara su pulso y lo confirmara, pero el vapor del titan que estaba a unos metros lo hizo distraerse y en ese momento Hange aprovecho para lanzarse al rio con Levi.

El no descansaría hasta encontrarlos.

-Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos -ordeno Floch presa de una gran rabia.

La cual incremento cuando no los encontraron.

.

Floch ahora se encontraba olfateando el mechón del cabello de Hange.

-Te encontrare mi avecilla así tenga que destruir todo Paradai.

Él mandó a un grupo para encontrarlos, las ordenes eran claras, debían matar a Levi y llevarle a Hange ya fuera viva o su cadáver, pero de algún modo ella ya nunca mas estaría con el capitan.

**Y así Floch se volvió loco jaja esta parte me inspire en el villano de Disney el juez Frollo, pobre Esmeralda ese viejo era un asco, pero era un villano de los que ya no existen. Ahora si llego el fin del fic y solo queda decir esto: Santa Ymir por favor mata a Floch y protege nuestro LeviHan de la maldad de Isayama, Sasageyo. **

**Yo me despido hasta la siguiente aventura. Con amor LoveKP.**


End file.
